


Wonderboy

by Heartbrokenway



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Eventual Smut, M/M, Superhero Violence, attempts at humor, superhero au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2018-10-10 04:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 41,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10428684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartbrokenway/pseuds/Heartbrokenway
Summary: "So you're like superman or something?""Yeah let's go with that."





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I've been thinking about doing this forever and I'm scared of running out of Ryden fics so I hope you guys like it!  
> Enjoy!  
> Updates should be every friday!

"You can't be serious."

"I'm completely serious." 

Ryan slumped back into the couch looking at Spencer as if he had told him the worst news of his life.

"Can't I stay just another day, it's fucking boring at home." Ryan whined at an attempt to convince Spencer to let him stay just a little longer.

"Don't try to guilt me its not even my choice, you've been here for a while-"

"Four days is not a while." Ryan scoffed.

"To my parents that is, usually a sleepover only last a night. If you stay any longer they'll probably start having you pay rent." Spencer said going to the mini fridge he had in his room and getting a coke out and throwing one to Ryan as well, who of course, fumbled it.

"I thought your parents liked me." Ryan said, setting the can down.

"They do, but apparently I'm the only one who doesn't go insane if they spend more than a couple of hours with you." Spencer smirked.

Just as Ryan was going to come back with some argument, he stupidly decided to open the can and it sprayed everywhere.

"But then again I might be losing it too." Spencer said watching the mess that is Ryan Ross sit there covered in soda.

Ryan groaned trying to find something to dry himself off with and settling with a handful of crumbled up napkins.

"Great, now I'm sticky and getting kicked out."

"You've been in worse situations." 

"True, but not the point." Ryan muttered while getting his shoes, jacket, and everything else he had brought with him.

"You know you dont absolutely have to leave right now, it's fucking dark outside, you can leave tomorrow in the morning or after school."  
Spencer said, they didn't exactly live in the best town

In fact it has actually gotten worse lately. Nothing too bad like serial killers or the mob, more like petty theft and some robberies, but that still doesn't make it exactly safe to go walking alone at night.

"I'll be fine, I could take care of myself, wouldn't want you to get in trouble for keeping me here too long." Ryan said lacing up his shoes.

"Are you sure?" Spencer asked.

"A hundred percent." Ryan smiled. 

Spencer just grimaced back.

Ryan sighed. "Well I gotta go, see you tomorrow."

"Don't die, text me when you get home." Spencer said as Ryan made his way out.

"No promises." Ryan called back.

"On which part?" Spencer questioned.

"Both." And with that Ryan gave Spencer one last wave and made his way out.

It wasn't that late but it was dark out and the streetlights around this area barely work, but as long as Ryan stays out of sight then he should be fine.

Its not a big town, it's near Las Vegas but definitely not as exciting. Just housewives who cheat on their husbands while they're at work and kids who act so innocent but are fucking Paris Hilton circa 2007 the second they're left alone. 

Ryan is nowhere on that spectrum.

Ryan is that cliché weird artsy kid that has a crush on the popular kid he's never even spoken to. Except he doesn't have a weird crush on anybody and he's not that artsy.

Pretty much all he does is hang out with Spencer or play guitar, not that exciting.

He wants to go to the strip and have some fun. Though his parents are completely against it. Apparently it's too dangerous. Its funny how they won't let him do that but they're fine with him not coming home for days.

It's predictable, their morals are all fucked anyways.

Ryan finds himself about halfway home and decides the just to walk on the sidewalk, given that he hasn't been killed yet he should be fine.

About five minutes into walking on the sidewalk Ryan hears some rustling noises in the bushes. Assuming that it was most likely just some animal so he kept going. The streetlights become dimmer the more he goes on. 

Ryan had stated to get that eerie feeling that someone was watching him, ryan isnt a paranoid person so the uncomfortable feeling in his chest had started to grow and he walked faster.

Just as Ryan could see his house in the distance he hears footsteps. 

He looks behind himself and nothing, but when he turned around he saw man with a hoodie in front of him.

He was pretty big , definitely much larger than Ryan. 

Oh and he had a gun pointed at him.

"Oh shit." Ryan squeaked out

"Give me everything." The guy said in a threatening voice.

Ryan did what he said, problem was all he had was his phone and like two bucks. 

"It's all I have!" Ryan said as he handed it over and putting his hands up to show that he wasn't going to try anything.

"Are you fucking kidding me." The guy said when he looks at the shit Ryan gave him. He looks at Ryan once more before nodding his head towards his shoes.

Ryan just gave a confused expression, not sure what he means.

"Your fucking shoes dumbass, give them to me. And while you're at it the jacket too." 

"I-I can't." Ryan stuttered out.

The guy pointed the gun at his head.

"I said give me the fucking shoes and jacket." The guy seethed.

Ryan let out a whimper before going to take off the shoes and jacket.

The guy still didn't put the gun down and wasn't moving. But he did chuckle.

"You should've listened the first time you fuckin-"

Ryan was paralyzed and all he hears is the gunshot.

He's dead.

He's fucking dead.

Except he's not.

The guy isn't even in front of him anymore.

When Ryan gets all of his senses back he sees the guy on the side of the sidewalk, getting the shit beat out of him. 

It's all a fucking blur, literally, the guy is fucking tearing this guy apart. 

Ryan then sees the guy, who was wearing a mask and is a lot smaller than the fucker with a gun, lift him up and throw him so hard that when his body hits the ground there's a deafening crack.

Ryan is stuck to where he stands, he should probably run, but his feet don't listen.

He then sees the guy pick up the body once more and placed him up in a tree, which would've made Ryan laugh if he wasn't so freaked out. 

The guy says something to the fucker to which the fucker spits in his face which leads the guy to punch him in the face and knock him out.

Ryan just gulps as he sees the guy look at him and make his way over.

Ryan should really not be here, he should've ran off this entire time.

The guy is wearing a fucking ski mask to cover his face and making his way over and he still isn't moving.

All Ryan does is look at him with scared eyes.

The guy picks up Ryan's stuff and hands it over to him.

"H-hi umm, I think this is yours." The guy said, voice muffled because of the mask.

Ryan accepts his belongings, still fucking freaking out about what happened.

The guy notices the look and looks back the the fucker in the tree.

"He's good, like he's alive and all don't worry. Someone probably called the cops so you should probably go." The guy said.

"What?" Ryan said dazed. He couldn't believe this was happening.

The guy let's put a small laugh. "So uh, see you around?" He said before giving Ryan a wave and awkwardly walking off.

Ryan swore be heard the guy mutter something to himself but he couldn't make it out.

Having barely processed anything he ran to his house, didn't say hi to his parents, and rushed into his room.

_"What the fuck."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated! I alwyas get nervous when I start a new fic but it's coming along nicely.  
> Enjoy!

Ryan didn't sleep that night. There was no way he could, the images of what happened just kept replaying in his head and that fucking guy with the mask.

He couldn't figure out how he did it, he didn't seem to be on drugs or anything and he definitely didn't look like he could do what he he did, it didn't make any sense. 

Another thing that Ryan couldn't wrap around his head was why the guy helped and where the fuck did he come from.

He really tried to sleep that night but by the time he gave up trying to understand what happened the sun was coming up and his alarm went off minutes later.

Ryan groaned as he got up from his bed and started getting ready, he had to deal with all that shit last night and now he has to deal with even more shit today. 

Ryan just makes his way out to get to school before his parents see him and try to talk to him or something. Sure, he could probably get a ride from one of them but that sounded fucking horrific, plus he has more time to think when he walks.

He didn't look back, he's never going on that street again, even if he somehow imagined it all happened, he never wants to see it again. He can't really tell anyone about it because they'll just think he's insane. Sure he didn't die, but all he has is those images playing I've and over again constantly. He doesn't even realize he's at school when he gets there.

Ryan just feels fucking fuzzy in his head, last night just really fucked him up.

He doesn't even bother paying attention in his first three classes, he just mindlessly copied whatever the teacher wrote and hoped it would be on the next test. He tried his best to get his mind off of things, just so he doesn't freak Spencer out. Spencer didn't need to see this shit.

The bell rings and Ryan rushes out of the class and make over to the back of the computer class, no one ever goes back there except Ryan and Spencer. They've hung out there since the first day of school and have stuck with it ever since. 

Ryan gets there before Spencer and starts to contemplate if he should tell him what happened. He's gonna know somethings wrong, he's Spencer he knows everything, plus he wouldnt think he was losing it or anything because they've known each other forever and what's the point of judging him this far into the friendship? Spencer would totally understandx which just reminded Ryan, he didn't text him when he got home last night.

Just then Spencer shows up and drops his back next to Ryan and sits down next to him.

"You didn't text me to know if you died or not fucker." Spencer said

"Spencer some crazy shi-." 

"I mean cause last night you could've actually died, there was a guy like barely even a block away from your house stuck in a fucking tree, weird right?"

"About that-" 

"At first I thought he was on drugs or something but apparently his fucking arm was fucking shattered and his face was all fucked."

"Spenc-"

"And he was acting weird too, like this guy was fucking big and, according to what I've heard, was repeating that he's the one that's been robbing people, he was almost in fucking tears and shit. I personally don't think that part was true, but he did confess. I just have no idea why he would admit that shit and why he was in a fucking tree."

Spencer then noticed the pale look on Ryan's face.

"What? Cats got your tongue? I know it sound fake but it really happened, I swear." Spencer said smiling.

"Spencer I need to tell you something." Ryan said stiffly.

Spencer was confused but genuinely concerned, Ryan can be pretty weird but this was new.

"What is it?" Spencer said cautiously.

Ryan wasn't completely sure how to say it so he just he just let it out.

"I saw everything that happened last night and I think theres some weird shit happening in this town." Ryan finally says.

Spencer just looks at him, face unreadable. Ryan cant tell if he believes him or is planning a way to get away from him.

"Sounds fake but okay." Spencer says going back to the notebook he had pulled out, not really acknowledging the fact that Ryan is still freaking out over this.

"I'm serious!" Ryan exclaimed. He spent this whole time worrying and now Spencer doesn't even believe him.

"Sure."

"You didn't even let me tell you what actually happened!" Man this was definitely going unexpectedly.

Spencer sighed.

"What happened Ryan?"

"Well now you're not gonna believe me." Ryan almost pouted.

"Odds are I won't believe you anyways, just say the story." Spencer says.

"Okay, so last night when I was walking home and everything was fine right, normal, nothing out of the ordinary. I'm super close to my house and this fucking huge guy robs me, like he had a gun and everything I actually thought I was going to die so I gave him everything I had, which wasn't enough cause he wanted my shoes and jacket Spencer, my fucking shoes and jacket. I don't have any other ones so I said no, then he just pointed the gun at me again so I have in cause I didn't really want to die, but then that fucker fucking tells me he's gonna kill me anyways and the next thing I heard was a gunshot and I thought I died but then I see this fucking guy with a mask that the shit out of the guy, like fucking ruthless shit and he ends up in a fucking tree somehow, anyways the fucking guy in a mask as not human, no way. So when he's done practically killing the guy he comes over to me and gives me my shit and tells me "its probably best if I leave" so I fucking booked it and I spent the whole night fucking thinking about it and if I was gonna tell anyone about it but now I'm telling you and yeah." 

Spencer just started at Ryan with wide eyes and disbelief. 

"Oh my god Ryan..."

"Yeah I know."

"What the fuck did you take?"

"Jesus fucking Christ I swear to god." Ryan muttered, "I'm not fucking high asshole this actually happened, I at least thought you'd be supportive, I'm still fucking freaking out about it, its not something you get over in a couple of fucking hours!" 

"Okay okay, say this did actually happen, I'm not saying it didn't, but if it did, why are you here?" Spencer said.

"What do you mean?" Fucking hell nothing made sense anymore.

"It sounds like a good excuse to take the day off in my opinion, since you have been through what seems like a shitload of stuff within the span of 24 hours." Spencer said as If that was the first thing that should've came to Ryan's head.

"I-I don't fucking know, to tell you I guess?" Ryan stuttered.

"Hmm, good enough for me, fine I believe you." Spencer said simply.

Ryan sighed "I am serious, i didn't make any of it up."

"I believe you, plus don't think you have a wild enough imagination to do so anyways." Spencer said, "I do really believe you though."

Ryan studied Spencer's face to see any trace of him lying, but found none, mostly just a hint of empathy but he'll take it.

"Thanks." 

"No problem."

The bell them rings, signalling them to start heading to their next class. The both leave with a groan and a wave, already counting the seconds till lunch.

So Ryan thinks of his options. 

Given that Spencer somewhat believes him, he could at least try to figure out who that guy was or what he was. Or he could completely get over it, pretend it never happened and never talk about it again. 

Of course Ryan chose the former.

Something was up and he had to figure I out, what if this guys an alien and he did one good deed before he takes over the world and kills everyone, it doesn't seem likely but Ryan's imagination has expanded since last night.

When lunch finally comes, Ryan rushes again to the spot. He's ready to come up with some sort of plan to figure out what exactly helped him. All he knows is that it wasn't normal and he needed to know more.

It seems that he'd been sitting there forever and that Spencer would never come, even though it's only been a little over five minutes.

Just as Ryan was convinced Spencer definitely wasn't coming he saw him walking towards him, but he wasn't alone. There was another guy with him. Now Ryan doesnt know many people, but they go to a pretty small school and he at least knows what everyone looks like. He's never seen this guy before. 

He wasn't that tall but be wasnt exactly short either, he had dark hair, with big brown eyes and full lips.

He was fucking hot.

"And this is Ryan, he's kind of weird but you get used to it pretty fast." Spencer said motioning his hand at Ryan.

Ryan didn't really know what was going on and just awkwardly waved at the guy.

"This is Brendon, hes new." Spencer explained.

"Hi nice to meet you." The guy said, his voice was surprisingly deep and just sounded really fucking smooth.

"Hey."

"He just moved here from Utah, a majority of the people here suck so I told him he could sit with us." Spencer said putting his stuff down and Brendon following him.

"That's fine." Ryan said, trying to appear cool.

"So Ryan here told me the funniest story today-" Spencer started.

"It's really not that funny." Ryan butted in.

"Dont worry dude I'm not making fun of you, it's just a fucking good story."

"I mean if hes not comfortable then I don't have to know." Brendon said trying to make the situation better.

Ryan does a mini sigh of relief and dies inside, he was so nice. 

"Hmm, alright, only because we don't want to scare you off just yet."

Brendon laughed, "I think I'll be fine, but for Ryan's sake I could wait another day."

"So do you like it here?" Ryan asked trying to stray away from the subject. 

"Yeah it's a nice place, hotter, but still nice, the weird thing though is that robbery last night." Brendon said.

"We'll tell you more about it later don't worry." Spencer laughed.

Ryan caught himself looking a bit too long at Brendon and laughed at whatever Spencer just said, he wasn't paying attention so it could be been anything.

They spent the rest of lunch pretty much just going over the basic things they like, like music wise and movie wise. Apparently Brendon knows a shit load of instruments which is cool and how Ryan used to write songs, which was a while ago. 

Brendon is actually a really cool guy, plus it helps that hes attractive.

"I think you'll fit right in." Spencer said.

But neither Brendon nor Ryan listened as they both just kind of looked at each other and then snapped out of it to talk again.

The alien thing could wait one more day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Than you got for reading !!  
> Feedback is appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you fucking kidding me? What if this fucking magic guy-
> 
> "Alien slash superhero."
> 
> "Now he's a superhero. Great." Spencer groaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess this could considered a filler but the story is progressing i promise  
> Enjoy!

Ryan called Spencer that night. He's gonna do this, hes gonna figure all this shit out. He doesn't really want to do it by himself cause that would be boring so he's gonna get Spencer to do it with him.

"Why are you calling me at 11 at night." Spencer groaned.

"I forgot to earlier and its not like you're asleep." Ryan said. He didn't really forget he just wants doesnt want to risk anyone hearing him.

"True, what do you want?" 

"We're gonna figure out who did it." Ryan said. He was really fucking confident that he would get to the bottom of this. Possibly even get a reward for his brave investigation. But mostly he was just bored.

"Is this about the tree guy? That was like hours ago." Spencer said, he wasn't trying to get caught up with Ryan's fantasy.

"You weren't there. I was. Something is happening, what if there's a fucking alien invasion or something and we could have stopped it but we didn't. That just makes you an asshole." 

"I'm already an asshole." Spencer said. "I highly doubt it's an alien, plus I mean they sound like a pretty decent guy. They did stop you from getting robbed." Spencer pointed out.

Ryan hadn't thought of that.

"Then we have to find out so I can thank him." Ryan bullshits.

Spencer sighs. "Fine, I have nothing else to do, but if I die I'm gonna kick your ass."

"I'm fine with that." Ryan said. 

"So you have a plan?" Spencer asked.

"That's why I called you." Ryan starts.

Spencer groaned and Ryan takes that as his cue to start shooting out ideas.

"Okay so an outline of what I was thinking is to track all the robberies that happen. If he stops at least one, then we're onto something. Then the next step after that is to get robbed." Ryan said confidently 

"Are you fucking kidding me? What if this fucking magic guy-

"Alien slash superhero."

"Now he's a superhero. Great." Spencer groaned.

"I'm just looking at all of our options here." Ryan explained.

"And an alien/superhero is your top choice?"  
Spencer asked. While the idea is stupid it doesn't suprise him.

"Well what else could it be?" Ryan said as if the answer was obvious.

Spencer did actually take a second to think. Hypothetically if Ryan was telling the truth, something is definitely up. There's plenty of reasons for Spencer to believe him. For one, Ryan would not put this much effort in this plan if he didn't believe in it. Plus April fools already passed.

"When do we start?" 

"I haven't seen anything on the news today, but I know that Walker kid's dad is a cop so he has to know something." Ryan brainstorms.

"You do realize you have never talked to him before, you don't even know his name."

"Shane?"

"Jesus I can't believe I'm going along with this," Spencer muttered. "His name is Jon dickwad."

"Jon dickwad?" Ryan laughs.

"Fuck you. I've always hated you." Spencer says very convincingly.

"Yeah I know. So until we could talk to him keep an eye out on the news. Anything weird or out out of the ordinary." Ryan said. 

It's become more of a need to know now. It's all Ryan thinks about. 

"Okay got it. So what do you think about Brendon?" Spencer said, suddenly changing the subject.

Ryan's eyes widened, thankful that Spencer can't see his face right now.

"He's cool." 

"Like cool or _cool?"_ Spencer leered on.

 _"Cool?"_ Ryan questioned, he wasnt sure what the right answer was."

"I fucking knew it. Its only been a day so I would suggest telling him later than sooner, " Spencer rambled on nonsense that Ryan couldn't understand.

"W-What are you even talking about?" Ryan asked, genuinely confused on what Spencer was talking about.

"You like Brendon, it's obvious." Ryan could just hear Spencer's smug as fuck smile over the phone.

"How-what- we barely met him today!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Yeah and I've never seen your face light up like that since we were like five, and that was because ninja turtles was on." Spencer had a point.  
Also he wasn't wrong. Ryan wouldn't exactly say he's in love or anything, it's only been a fucking day. But Ryan has to admit he finds Brendon very attractive.

"I mean he's _cool."_

"Exactly." Spencer laughed. 

Spencer knew Ryan better than anyone else in the entire world and even now he could we Ryan becoming infatuated with Brendon in a short, but appropriate, amount of time.

"So, find out who the hell is an alien/superhero in this town and you talk to Brendon more. I don't know about you but I see potential." Spencer said cheerfully. 

"Yes that technically is the plan, but stil fuck you." Ryan said bitterly.

"Well I think I understand what we have to do, so goodnight love you, good luck falling for Brendon!" 

"I'm not in love-"

And Spencer hung up.

"Fucker. Why are you probably right." Ryan whispered to himself. Slowly drfiting to sleep thinking about how good his plan is and how he gets to see Brendon again tomorrow.

Its only an innocent crush.

Right?

So the next day comes around and Ryan rushes through everything so fast that the next thing he knows it's lunch.

He's been doing that a lot lately.

He didn't see Spencer or Brendon anywhere, he suspected Spencer was just showing Brendon around the school before they would come over.

Ryan had been checking his phone for any updates from the police but still nothing. They still had to figure out a way to get Jon to tell them something.

That's when Ryan got a text from Spencer.

**On my way to Jon, gonna see what he says.**

Ryan sighed in relief, finally they're getting somewhere-

**I told Brendon I would take forever so he's just gonna hang out w/ you ;)**

_"Oh you fuck."_ Ryan whispered.

He looked around to see if Brendon was in sight and saw nothing. He quickly took out his phone and used the screen to look at himself so he could fix his hair and attempted to look natural, like he wasn't actually waiting for him to come.

Ryan looked around again and saw Brendon wave at him in the distance so he waved back. 

One last quick glance at his phone again and he's all good.

"Hey, I got a bit lost. I almost forgot where this spot was." Brendon said as he let out a small laugh.

"Yeah, everyone pretty much forgets about this spot, thats why it's the best." Ryan responded.

"Oh yeah, it's pretty nice, definitely nicer than anything from my old school." Brendon said looking around.

"Where did you used to go again?" Ryan asked

"You wouldn't know about it, literally no one has. The only notable thing about it is that it was a lot smaller than this place and pretty fucking horrible." Brendon said.

"Sounds pretty bad." Ryan said. He has no idea how to carry a conversation and was praying inside his head for Spencer to come soon. Yes, he does kinda sorta like Brendon, but not in a way that it's a big deal or anything. He definitely needs to build up confidence is he wants to be the next Don Juan.

"Yep. So how did you meet Spencer?" Brendon said. Thank god he knows how to talk to a person, unlike Ryan.

"Oh, I've always just kind I known him. His dad used to work with my dad and our moms used to talk. They don't talk anymore, but until we were ten, we were practically forced to see each other all the time." Ryan said. 

"Wow, so you've known him basically your whole life? That's so cool I thought that was only something in movies or something." Brendon said, seemingly genuinely amazed at the idea of friendship.

"Yeah...its just been us for a while." Ryan said. It is till he really thinks about how long that he had known Spencer that he realizes that that's a _long_ fucking time. He also saw Brendon tense up a bit at the sentence, not sure if he should take it personally.

"Don't worry I dont hate you or anything." Ryan smiled. "You're actually pretty cool."

Brendon's eyes widened at that "Oh um thank you." Brendon said awkwardly but still keeping a small smile on his face.

"Just be warned, people call us the loners. I known it sounds like a bad eighties movie, but it's true."

"I'm fine with that." Brendon said, giving Ryan a smile that makes his heart skip a beat.

"Thank God for that." Ryan giggled

Before Brendon could say another word Ryan's phone went off. It was Spencer.

 

**He wants to talk to you later.**

Ryan internally groaned and instead of answering, put away his phone away.

Brendon looked at him expectantly with an eyebrow raised, but not in a nosy kind of way.

"What was it? Brendon asked innocently.

"Nothing important."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feedback Is appreciated!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's all awkward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its leading up to big things don't worry!  
> Enjoy!

Brendon and Ryan had spent all of lunch talking to each other. It was very similar to the day they met. They're still getting to know each other and it definitely feels a bit different without Spencer there.  
  
"And that's why I don't drink milk anymore." Brendon explained  
  
"Why-"  
  
"Ryan and Brendon! Brendon and Ryan! What is up you guys! You guys hanging out together! Nice! Looks right out of a Macy's catalogue. I love it." Spencer exclaimed as he approached the two. With the smuggest grin on his face and the most ecstatic voice he could possibly do, Spencer was the complete oppositke of subtle.  
  
Brendon just laughed and smiled back a little confused but went along with it.  
  
"How did your thing go?" Brendon asked curiously.  
  
"It went great actually,  thank you so much for asking. Ryan just needs to meet with this guy and we're all good." Spencer says setting his stuff down. "You wouldn't have enough time to talk to him now so I just have him your number, he wants to meet up with you so he'll tell you when and where." Spencer said to Ryan.  
  
Ryan just nodded and looked over at Brendon who looked as if he felt out of place. That seemed to happen a lot.  
  
Then it hit him.  
  
"Hey, do you guys wanna do something?" Ryan asked.  
  
Brendon's eyes lit up.  
  
"I'm not joining another cult Ryan, not after what happened last time." Spencer joked.  
  
"That never happened." Ryan quickly reassured Brendon. He had only known the two for almost only two days. There's no way he would be able to tell when Spencer's joking or not. It took a long time for the two to even figure it out themselves. "I'm talking about going somwhere, like the mall or something." Ryan explained.  
  
Spencer scowled at Ryan.  
  
"You hate the mall."  
  
"To be honest I never really gave it a chance." Ryan pointed out.  
  
"The mall doesn't sound too bad, I havent been to one in forever." Brendon smiled.  
  
"See. Brendons down." Ryan said confidently knowing Spencer can't deny now or else he'll be a dick.  
  
"Okay, sounds good." Spencer says calmly. "But only cause I want to see more Macy's catalogue moments from you two."  
  
Brendon laughed while Ryan let out a fake chuckle and have Spencer a look at could not only kill but also emotionally fuck you up.  
  
"Mall it is." Spencer quickly says with wide eyes  as the bell rang.  
  
Spencer left to his next class pretty fast after that.  Leaving Brendon and Ryan, since both were not exactly as "excited" to go to class as Spencer they hung back a bit.  
  
"So,um when are we going, if you don't mind me asking?" Brendon said awkwardly as he walked next to Ryan who has barely realized they hadn't even set the date. Not that it's a date. How could it be Spencer would be there? Well it could technically be one if Spencer went  off somewhere or something. But that won't happen they're all hanging out as friends. Not as Ryan and Brendon who is a very nice guy who Ryan likes looking at and maybe thinks about from time to time . It's  Ryan, Brendon, and Spencer. Three friends. Amigos, compadres, buddies.  
  
It was only then he reaized he hasn't answered Brendon's question.  
  
"I'm actually not one hundred percent sure yet, whenever you're available? I'm never busy and Spencer would go no matter what." Ryan answered after licking his lips and swallowing down some of his nerves.  
  
There isn't really a problem when Spencer is there with them. Not that Ryan had a problem, quite the opposite. He liked being around Brendon. They haven't had a life changing discussion yet but Ryan can see it happening eventually. It's a very optimistic view of the boy, which Ryan has never had about anyone. Brendon was an exception. It is different when it's just the two of them. Almost intimate in a sense.  
  
Innocent intimacy.  
  
Ryan tells himself to remember that for late.  
  
"I could text you later?" Brendon suggested.  
  
"Yeah thats good." Ryan says with a tight lipped  grin.  
  
"Um funny thing, I kinda need your number for that." Brendon chuckled.  
  
"Oh" Ryan said, wide eyes and all. "Shit sorry, um here." Ryan says brokenly before he recites  
His number to Brendon who takes a second to look at the number he had written down. He catches Ryan looking at him.  
  
"Sorry, uh," Brendon choked out. "Just making sure I got it right."  
  
"I do the same thing don't worry." Ryan says in an attempt to relate.  
  
It was not true, Ryan never does the same thing. The last person who have him their number was Spencer when he got a new phone.  
  
"So yeah I'll text you!" Brendon says before getting lost in the crowd of students and getting drifted into class.  
  
"I'll be waiting." Ryan says quietly to himself.  
  
That was weird.  
  
Anyways.  
  
Ryan checks his phone to see if he has any messages from Jon yet, but I course it's Spencer.  
  
 **Serious question: Am I 3rd wheeling a date??**  
  
 **No, but it might get weird.**  
  
 **Well thats a given. Send me the details later**  
  
Ryan sighed before heading into his class that he will ultimately not pay attention in.  
  
So a couple things are for sure. Jon knows something and will help them, they're one step closer to solving this shit, and he's going to the mall. Specifically with Brendon but also Spencer.  
  
Not too bad for only two days.  
  
Maybe things won't be so bad.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely big things for the next chapter.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothings gonna change my world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you guys are still there.
> 
> Sorry for being gone for so long writer's block is a bitch.
> 
> Enjoy!

They all agreed on Saturday. 

The days leading up consisted of Ryan secretly planning some sort of shit with Spencer to figure out the alien situation and the two of them trying to get to know Brendon more. He was pretty quiet so they didn't know a lot but they still enjoyed having him around. Plus Spencer is the one who does the most talking so it's not that much different than normal. Only thing is Ryan spends more time pretending to listen to Spencer while he sneaks glances at Brendon who is usually pretty interested in whatever bullshit Spencer comes up with. 

Ryan is suprisingly subtle. Well subtle for most people. Spencer definitely notices how he had been acting a little different. But since he is such a good friend he goes along with it. It's weird. He never expected Ryan to genuinely like someone, even though he keeps denying it. Spencer knows that it's going to grow into more than just a crush, and he fully supports it, the only thing is he doesn't know how Ryan would handle it. Ryan isn't exactly an expert on relationships, well neither is Spencer but at least he has an idea. Ryan is just clueless.

Spencer was waiting in his car outside of Ryan and has been waiting for about 10 minutes already. He's honked twice already so he just decided to call him. 

"Hello?" Ryan said with the sound of rustling heard in the background.

"It's me, I told you I'd be here at one and you know I'm punctual." Spencer said looking at the window where Ryan's room was and could see a silohouette going back and forth.

"Yeah I know sorry I'm almost done." I'll be down in like two minutes I promise." Ryan rushed out before hanging up the phone.

Spencer sighed and sat there waiting. 

Suprisingly Ryan came out shortly after and Spencer's eyes widened.

Ryan didn't look like absolute trash.

"What?" Ryan said as he got in the car.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked eyeing Ryan in suspicion and starting the car.

"Yeah, why would't I be." Ryan said while fixing his hair in the side mirror.

"You...tried." Spencer pointed out.

"I mean all I did was comb my hair-"

"I noticed the eyeliner too shithead. And is that the faint scent of cologne I smell?" Spencer smirked.

Ryan groaned. "I tried washing that off." 

"Nothing goes past me loverboy." 

"I'm not "loverboy" it's not like I go out a lot. I thought I'd attempt to try." Ryan explained.

"Oh so none of this is for Brendon?" Spencer said very amused.

"Nope, no idea what you're talking about." Ryan denied

"We see him almost everyday, why don't you do that shit for school? He sees you there too." Spencer asks.

"Again not for him. Plus this shit took effort that I would never do everyday."

"Whatever you say."

The ride to the mall was fairly short and by the time they got there Spencer had already come up with multiple new nicknames for Ryan. 

"So, Lloyd Dobler, Where did Brendon say he'll meet us?" Spencer asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes. "Food court fucker." 

"No you're supposed to be John Cusack from say anything not high fidelity. Get it together dude." Spencer said.

"This is going to be a fucking nightmare isn't it?" Ryan groaned.

"Probably." 

The two made their way throughout the mall to go to the food court. Ryan hoped Brendon would be able to find the place easily given that it's his first time here.

"He texted me that he's already there don't worry." Spencer reassured.

After a few seconds of looking around they saw Brendon waving at them in the distance.

Ryan felt his heart beat faster now as Brendon made his way towards them.

Seeing someone outside of school is always weird even if they are your friends. It doesn't really make sense but there's more of a pressure to it. Seeing Brendon there without a backpack is definitely different. 

"Hey guys!" Brendon said to the two. "This place is so cool they have a carousel in here!"

"There's a carousel?" Ryan said dumbly.

"He doesn't get out much." Spencer explained which made Brendon laugh since he thought it was a joke.

Ryan just smiled along but was also killing Spencer in his mind. 

"So what do we do now?" Brendon asked while looking around at the array of stores surrounding him.

"Walk around, make fun of stupid shit, the usual." Spencer smiled.

The three started walking around. Brendon seemed amazed by a lot of the things the stores had. From the stupid shirt sayings to the vendors attempting to sell them stuff. It was all new to Brendon.

"I havent been to a mall in forever, they're a lot different now huh?" Brendon said in wonder.

"I guess so. Things are a lot more expensive now thats for sure." Ryan said putting back a basic looking shirt being sold for $30.

"Thats true." Brendon said looking through the racks with him. 

Spencer was off at some candle store. Something about a sale. So it was just Ryan and Brendon.

Ryan went looking through the clearance rack and saw a leather jacket that was actually pretty cool. 

"Nice," Brendon said, catching Ryan's attention, "You gonna get it?" 

"I can't pull off shit like this." Ryan said setting it back. 

"Try it on, you never know." Brendon encouaged.

Ryan looked at the jacket and then at Brendon who had this expectant look on his face as if he was buying it for himself.

So he put it on.

"What do you think?" Ryan asked biting his lip instinctivly.

Brendon looked at him quietly for a few seconds before seemingly snapping out of it. 

"Looks good I like it." Brendon smiled. "Not that you looked bad before or anything I'm just saying it looks extra nice added to your already nice look you know no offence." Brendon rambled and slightly blushed, which he tried to hide.

Before Ryan can say anything Spencer came back making his entrance with a bag from Bath and Bodyworks and snarky comments.

"Damn looking good Danny Zuko I like it. You getting it?" Spencer asked.

Ryan looked back at Brendon, who looked relieved that Spencer came back, and raised an eyebrow. To which Brendon nodded.

Normally Ryan would never buy anything from the mall. It's not really his thing. But he'll make an exception just this once.

Ryan only has one jacket and its the jacket he almost got robbed in so a little change might be nice.

They continued to journey around the store. They even got kicked out of one for making fun of a mousepad that had boobs on it but it was definitely worth it. There was a music shop that had recently opened and they decided to go to.

It was full of instruments and even sold some records. They all spread out to different intruments, Ryan looking at the guitar wall, Spencer looking at some drumsticks, and Brendon just taking it all in.

While Ryan was looking he noticed Brendon come next to him.

"You planning on getting one?" He asked.

"Not yet but hopefully soon." Ryan sighed. 

They both looked silently at the wall together before Brendon's attention was caught by something else.

There was a grand piano in the corner of the store. Ryan followed along seeing watching Brendon as he took a seat a played with a couple of the keys. Brendon made room for Ryan next to him on the seat and motioned for him to come next to him, so Ryan did. 

Brendon played a couple of keys before starting. 

Ryan automatically knew what it was and looked right up at Brendon just as he started to sing.

"Words are flowing out like endless rain into a paper cup,  
They slither while they pass, they slip away across the universe." 

Ryan felt his heart beat faster as Brendon continued.

"Pools of sorrow, waves of joy are drifting through my opened mind,  
Possessing and caressing me"

Spencer had heard from another part of the store and rushed to go see.

"Jai Guru Deva Om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world."

Of course they were together.

"Images of broken light which dance before me like a million eyes,  
They call me on and on across the universe."

Ryan was mesmerized.

"Thoughts meander like a restless wind inside a letter box,  
They tumble blindly as they make their way across the universe."

Completely stunned.

"Jai Guru Deva Om  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world.  
Nothing's gonna change my world,  
Nothing's gonna change my world."

Fuck.

When Brendon stopped Ryan was actually speechless.

"Holy shit Brendon." Ryan let out quietly.

Brendon just giggled and said something that Ryan didn't even hear. He was still processing what he just witnessed.

Luckily Spencer came up to them.

"Damn Brendon I had no idea you could do that." Spencer said amazed as well.

"Yeah its just something I do sometimes." Brendon said shyly.

Spencer was about to say something about the beatles being Ryan's favorite band of all time but the look on Ryan's face. 

The look on Ryan's face was the one that every actor in a romantic movie aims for but can never really get spot on.

Except this wasn't a movie and Ryan wasn't a great actor.

Spencer knew it was gonna happen eventually.

"That was amazing Brendon." Ryan said softly almost like a secret.

Brendons eyes widened slightly and he gave Ryan a small smile. "Thanks."

Spencer decided to break up the staring contest they had going on and suggested other stores.

They ended up walking around some stores for about an hour before they started getting tired.  
Brendon, who had the most energy, was a bit ahead of the others and was what Spencer decided was out of earshot.

"You good?" Spencer asked Ryan only loud enough for him to hear.

"I'm fine why you asking?" Ryan dismissed.

"Cause the song. Plus I saw the way you looked at him." Normally Spencer would say that with a smirk but he was serious.

Ryan glared at Spencer in a way that Spencer took as a "don't wanna talk about it" look so he backed off. Then glanced at Brendon, which of course Spencer caught. 

"I'm just saying." Spencer said quietly before catching up to Brendon. 

They went into some collectable shop because they had a realistic batman costume that they all had to see.

While inside Spencer heard his named called. 

It was Jon. Apparently he worked here what a coincidence.

"Hey um I gotta talk to someone, I shouldnt be long." And with that Spencer went off.

Brendon was confused but Ryan understood. He was supposee to talk to Jon days ago about the fucking alien thing but he's been busy. He cant just talk about that shit with Brendon here though and he didn't want to risk it. 

"Hey Brendon you wanted to see the carousel right?" Ryan asked quickly.

Brendons eyes lit up like a child and he smiled. "Yeah."

"Let's go?" 

"But what about Spencer?" Brendon asked lookig concerned.

Ryan really didn't want to explain the alien shit. Especially now. He can't tell him now, he'll tell Brendon eventually but not today.

"He's gonna take a while trust me." Ryan answered.

Brendon looked at Ryan hesitantly before agreeing.

It was a short walk, turns out it was around the corner.

"Its so big." Brendon pointed out.

"I know. Look they're letting people on lets go." Ryan said as Brendon followed.

Turns out it was five dollars each to get on which seemed a bit pricey but Ryan handed the operator a ten and let Brendon lead the way.

"You want a specific one?" Brendon asked looking at the selection.

"Any is good." Ryan answered simply.

Brendon looked through the carousel and found two horses next to eachother. One light blue the other lavender. 

"Are these okay? Theres always the bear." Brendon joked.

"They're perfect." Ryan laughed.

After they got on the ride slowly started and they both had slowly gone up and down on the plastic horses. 

Brendon was enjoying it just like a child would have whereas Ryan wasn't used to the movement and almost fell off due to him being clumsy, but eventually he did find some balance. When he did he just watched Brendon, who seemed to not have a care in the world. 

Brendon caught him staring and Ryan was going to pretend he wasn't staring but instead he gave Brendon a smile which Brendon recipricated back. The moment gave Ryan this warm feeling he hasn't felt in a long time but he liked it.

But it still wasn't a date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I've been busy." Ryan muttered.
> 
> "That's a fucking lie." Spencer deadpanned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

As the two were making their way off the ride Ryan saw Spencer waiting for them. He didn't exactly look angry but Ryan was ready for whatever Spencer was going to tell him now.

Spencer just gave a wave and a fake smile on his face.

"Ryan can I talk to you real quick?"

Ryan looked over at Brendon who had a worried look on his face before going over to Spencer.

They were out of hearing distance from Brendon. Ryan kept looking over at Brendon who looked like a kid when he thought he was in trouble. Ryan automatically felt bad and wanted to go over there and tell him that no ones mad at him or anything but Spencer's already dragging him to a corner.

"Dude!" Spencer yelled. Apparently he's been talking this whole time.

"What?" Ryan asked, almost dazed. He just kept looking back at Brendon.

"Snap out of it. Jesus christ it's worse than I thought." Spencer muttered.

"What's worse?" Ryan asked only half interested in what he actually said.

"You're fucking head over heels for the guy. I guess the beatles really are the way to your heart." Spencer chuckled.

"That had nothing to do with it I already liked him before that." Ryan said defensively

"You're really not helping your case" Spencer pointed out.

"Why did you drag me over here anyways?" Ryan groaned.

 _"Why?"_ Spencer repeated dramatically. "Did you totally forget about your fucking alien mission you've been obsessed with? Jon told me you never even answered his texts. He even thought I gave him a wrong number and I know your number even better than mine." 

"I've been busy." Ryan muttered.

"That's a fucking lie." Spencer deadpanned. "Look it's fine if you give up on the alien shit, its great actually, but don't waste people's time with it. Jon was actually gonna talk to you about that shit but you ran out the door." 

Spencer sighed as he caught Ryan staring passed him once again.

"Look, it doesn't matter if you want to continue this alien hunt or not, just go tell Jon so that I don't seem like the asshole." 

"So that makes me the asshole?" Ryan scowled

"I thought that was obvious. Go talk to Jon." Spencer said before making his way back to Brendon.

Ryan groaned watching as Spencer caught up to Brendon who was already worried and probably asking questions. He glared at them for a while before Spencer gave him a glare back telling him to go.

It's not that Ryan wants to give up on finding out what the fuck happened that night. He needs to know. It's just now with Brendon around he can't exactly just openly talk about it without sounding completly insane. Spencer's only going along with it cause he's a good friend, except for right now. Ryan just thinks Spencer is an asshole right now.

Ryan supposes that he could tell Brendon. It is possible that he'd be interested in it. He hasn't left yet and he's been cool with everything else.

But not now.

Now he has to talk to Jon and get some shit straight. 

As Ryan approaches the novelty store he sees Jon helping a customer out so he just hangs out by the check out. It's a pretty cool shop actually. It has a ton of things Ryan is actually interested in and he starts to wonder why he never comes here.

"Ryan!" Jon calls as he starts making his way over to him.

Ryan just gives a wave back. The two aren't exactly best friends so it's the best he could do.

"I have 10 minutes which should be enough time. So...what exactly did you see that night? Spencer told me basics but you can never really tell how serious he is you know." Jon said with a grin.

"Um did he tell you abour the guy in the mask? Ryan asked. 

"Yeah but-um I didn't completely understand that part to be honest. He said that you saw him throw him into the tree?" Jon questioned. He seemed very confused by the story but he hadn't backed out yet.

"Yeah, it was him. He looked like a normal guy, at least from what I saw anyways. It's just what he did. It wasn't something a person would be could be able to do." Ryan explained, reliving the whole encounter.

"Did you talk to him?" Jon asked.

"Kind of. He...he said hi, gave me back my stuff and told me to go him before the cops came." Ryan said deep in thought. "His voice was muffled. Stuttered a bit but only a little."

Jon could see in his eyes that Ryan was thinking about evey detail from the night. He was obviously traumatized or something, but the way he talked about it was so calm. He knows Ryan isn't exactly the most eccentric person but there wasn't a sense of panic. Jon heard and even seen how some people get after incidents like Ryan's and it was never like this.

"So what do you want me to do?" 

Ryan snapped out of his thoughts and realized he never fully explained what his plan was.

"Well I know your dad is a cop and he had to have seen something or heard anything. I know that it's a reach and I totally underatand if you can't, but really anything helps. I just..I just need to know what really happened. It wasn't normal and I need to know something about the guy at least. To thank him or something. People have been getting robbed around here for months. I want to know if he's coming back." Ryan explained truthfully. He didn't mention the alien thing but he thought he got his point across pretty well.

Jon just stared back at him and Ryan was about ready to run out of the shop and just never face Jon again out of embarrasment, until he finally said something.

"Okay, I'll help you." Jon said simply. 

Ryan sighed in relief "Thanks, I promise I won't waste your time-"

"It's fine. Just don't get your hopes up okay? I know that shit that happened to you that night sucked, but if it's not some superhero I don't want you to be disappointed." Jon said politely.

Ryan definitely took offense though, but kept his mouth shut. He's not delusional like Jon definitely thinks he is to some extent, he's just curious. He could complain to Spencer later.

"Yeah that's fine. Just text me when you get anything, I'll do the same." Ryan said before thanking Jon one last time before starting to make his way out. 

"Ryan wait!" Jon called out causing Ryan to turn around with a raised brow. "Did you see the news yet?" 

"What news?" Ryan said cautiously.

"Pete. Hes back." Jon smiled.

Ryan felt his heart drop.

"W-When?" Ryan stuttered as his heart raced.

"Well he's technically coming back to Vegas next week I think. He might be here already though. All I know is that he having this huge party in vegas for his "Return." It's kinda cocky if you ask me but you know how he is." 

"Yeah, yeah that sounds like Pete." Ryan muttered. "Hey, um I'll talk to you later okay? Gotta tell Spencer the big news." Ryan said with a small fake smile.

"Yeah that's fine. I'll text you if anything comes up." Jon said with a smile.

Ryan smiles back and exits the shop.

He checks his phone to see if Brendon or Spencer texted him.

He saw multiple messages from Brendon

**Did something happen?**

**I'm sorry if it was something I did**

**spencer and I are going back to the food court we'll meet you there**

Ryan sighed as he started to quickly make his way over to the food court. 

His head was a mess.

The shit with Jon.

Spencer being mad at him.

Pete coming back.

Brendon.

As he made his way to the center of the food court he saw the two sitting in a booth with some bags. Brendon smiled when he saw him and Spencer just gave him a knowing look and waved him down.

As Ryan started making his way towards them he heard a scream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah cliffhanger sorry.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading it means a lot!  
> Feedback is appreciated!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's fucking flying."
> 
> "I know, cool right?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing last week I didnt have internet.  
> As part of my apology I made this chapter a little longer than usual
> 
> Enjoy!

Everything happened so fast.  
  
All he knew was that he was running.  
  
He didn’t even know where he was going he just knew he was going along with the screaming mob of people.  
  
It took him a minute to fully realize what was going on.  
  
He was just In the food court when he saw Spencer and Brendon there. He had just gotten back from talking to Jon, he told him that Pete’s back.  
  
Fuck.  
  
He can’t think about that right now he needs to focus.  
  
Okay, okay, he remembers a scream. One that was nothing compared to everyone around him.  
  
It was the tug on his hand and the loud bangs that bring him back from his thoughts.  
  
“Ryan we have to go come on!”  
  
Spencer.  
  
Spencer had been practically dragging Ryan through everyone, desperately trying to find a way out.  
  
“What’s going on?” Ryan asked in a daze, but of course no one could hear him.  
  
Spencer kept urging Ryan to go faster so he did.  
  
All the shops had their doors locked and gated, leaving anyone who wasn’t already inside  
locked out. People banged on shop’s windows while others screamed in horror.  
  
While Ryan was in the midst of witnessing everything going hell Spencer turned them into some empty corner of the mall. There was no one around and the two were trying to catch their breath and try to make sense of everything.  
  
“What the _fuck_ just happened.” Ryan panted as he looked at Spencer who was still on edge.  
  
“No idea.” Spencer choked out. “I think they were gunshots.”  
  
Ryan looked back at Spencer shocked. There was hundreds of people there, who knows how many have been hurt.  
  
“All I remember was seeing you and- _oh my god.”_ Ryan said as he went pale and even  
almost even started feeling sick.  
  
Brendon.  
  
He was still out there.  
  
He could be hurt.  
  
He could be dead.  
  
Ryan couldn’t breathe as he slid down the wall.  
  
He just left him, He was the one that brought  
him here and now it’s his fault that this is happening. All he could see was the Brendon’s face when they were on the carousel and he knew what he had to do.  
  
Within seconds and without a second thought Ryan started making his way back into the chaos.  
  
“Ryan?” Spencer called out to him but he didn’t listen, he needed to find Brendon and get him  
out of there.  
  
“Ryan!” Spencer yelled calling after him but he just kept going.  
  
He was almost there when he felt himself being pulled back by Spencer who kept repeating that he was fucking crazy.  
  
“Are you trying to get yourself fucking killed!” Spencer yelled, even with that Ryan could barely hear him.  
  
“We need to find him, we have to he’s out there.” Ryan repeated.  
  
“Ryan, Ryan, listen to me okay, you need to calm down okay we’re gonna get out of here.”  
Spencer said in an attempt to calm Ryan down  
  
“We can’t leave without him.” Ryan shot back breaking free from Spencer’s grasp and running into the crowd.  
  
“Oh fuck.” Spencer sighed as he went to follow Ryan.  
  
Once again they were surrounded by total madness. Ryan was desperately looking around for Brendon scanning the crowd for anything while others pushed and shoved him.  
“Where did he go?” Ryan yelled so Spencer could hear him.  
  
“I don’t know he just ran off, all I did was turn around and he was gone. I came for you after  
that.”  
  
The two were going against the mob to search for Brendon and found nothing. Spencer  
basically forced them into some other corner just to get away from everyone for just a moment and breathe.  
  
“Fucking call him.” Ryan rushed out.  
  
“He won’t hear it, I can barely hear you right now.” Spencer yelled back.  
  
Ryan groaned in frustration and cursed as even more people started to come their way running.  
  
It wasn’t until he looked up that he knew why.  
There was a guy in the center of the mall, rifle in his hand and a bag with even more guns. He  
was shooting at random areas, whether people were there or not and even pointing his gun at  
some. He had a line of people behind him. All on their knees with some kind of rope tying their hands and feet together. There had to be more of them but Ryan just didn’t know where.  
  
“Holy shit.” Spencer whispered harshly.  
  
Ryan looked to see if any of those people was Brendon but didn’t see anything.  
  
“We have to get out of here before they see us, we’ll call Brendon from outside. We just need to go now.” Spencer exclaimed quietly tugging at Ryan’s arm.  
  
Ryan didn’t budge. He had to be somewhere.  
Just as he was about to pop out of the corner they were in he felt something cold and hard on his head.  
  
He glanced over at Spencer who had a gun pointed at the back of his head too.  
  
Great so now they’re both caught and are probably going to die.  
  
Spencer just gives a worried look over to Ryan who just kept a straight face unwilling to let his guard down.  
  
“Well well well, what do we have here?” A man who Ryan had not noticed before was sitting on one of the couches in the center of the mall said.  
  
He was a thin tall man, taller than Ryan, with sharp features, and he walked with a swagger in his step and a gun in his hand he had a long jacket that made him look like he came out of  
some bad action movie.  
  
“Found these two watching from some corner.” The man with the guns to their heads said in a  
gruff voice.  
  
“Didn’t your parents ever tell you it’s impolite to stare.” The man teased with a smirk. “I mean I  
love it when people watch but you know sometimes a person just has to mind their own business. You two should’ve ran with the rest of them.”  
  
Ryan just glared at him giving no response.  
  
“Oh look at you.” The man said slowly focusing his attention on Ryan. “You’re real pretty.” he  
said as he dragged the cold gun across Ryan’s face. Ryan’s shivered from the feeling of it and  
the man smirked.  
  
“Don’t worry you’re not exactly my type. My boss on the other hand, well he’s another story.”  
  
The man came close to Ryan’s ear and chuckled, “He’d fucking tear you apart.”  
  
“Go fuck yourself.” Ryan growled as he attempted to shove the man away from him.  
  
The man only laughed at his attempts. “Put them with the others.”  
  
Some men dragged the two of them to the line of people.  
  
The man had clapped his hands together with a smug smiled.  
  
“Showtime.”  
  
All the men surrounded them with guns that they were more than ready to fire.  
  
“Ladies and gentlemen I bet you all wonder why you are gathered here today. Well in short this is a robbery but with many different dimensions that I do not are enough to explain to you all at this particular time. Technically I suppose you could call this kidnapping but the best part is that no one will ever know you’re gone.” The man was interrupted by a woman sobbing out. The man just rolled his eyes as he pointed the gun and shot just inches in front of the woman.  
  
“Consider that a warning.” He said in a bored tone.  
  
The man sighed. “Now back to what I was saying, You may be thinking ‘why me?’ and my  
answer is wrong place wrong time, it really could’ve been anyone. Some of you could have gotten away.” the man glared at Spencer and Ryan. “But every decision has it’s consequences.”  
  
The man then walked across the line and inspected all of them like he did to Ryan earlier.  
  
Making small comments on their appearances like they were objects, even taking some of their belongings. Spencer and Ryan were  
at the end of the line and Ryan can see Spencer sneakily attempting to undo his restraints.  
  
He gave Ryan a side glance as if to tell him to be his lookout. They were all focused on some  
girl towards the other side of the line so they had some time.  
  
“What are they, fucking boy scouts?” Spencer whispered to himself after minutes of trying to  
undo the restraints with no luck.  
  
“Hurry they’re coming.” Ryan whispered quickly.  
  
Spencer was only one knot away from breaking the rope when girl next to him gasped.  
  
That definitely caught their attention.  
  
The man saw Spencer’s wide eyed look knowing he’s been caught.  
  
“Pin him.”  
  
Within seconds Spencer was pinned against the floor in front of Ryan who was yelling at the men to get off of Spencer and even threw his body towards them.  
  
“Get the fuck away from him!” Ryan screamed as he used his legs to kick the men as hard as he could have in his position.  
  
Ryan was dragged up to his knees by his hair by that fucking guy. His grip was so hard that  
Ryan let out a scream.  
  
“You know you’re a real pain in the fucking ass.” The man seethed before taking out his gun.  
  
Spencer started screaming “ Fuck off! Let him fucking go!” while still pinned down by the two  
large men.  
  
The man had cocked the gun.  
  
“You would have never made it anyways.”  
  
Ryan tried one last time to get out of his grip and found himself on the floor once again face to face to Spencer. Except Spencer wasn’t looking at him.  
  
The men had gotten up from off of Spencer and started shooting for something behind Ryan.  
  
“Holy shit.” Spencer said wide eyed, unable to look away.  
  
Ryan rolled himself over to see what was happening.  
  
It was him.  
  
The boy from that night.  
  
He was wearing some hoodie that zipped all the way up, covering his face. Plus he had fucking threw the man into one of the gates of one of the stores denting it in the process.  
  
“Holy shit” Ryan repeated.  
  
The boy had tore out a sign from some store to shield himself from the bullets and rose up and jumped on one of the men so hard that the floor shook. Ryan could only get a glimpse of him.  
  
This is the guy he’s been looking for for weeks now and he’s here again, just flying in and  
conveniently saving his life again.  
  
He was so deep into watching the boy that he didn’t even see Spencer undo his rope and start undoing Ryan’s.  
  
“As soon as I get this shit off we’re running.” Spencer rushed while working the ropes.  
  
“That’s him.”  
  
“I don’t need more bullshit today Ryan I-wait him?” Spencer said so shocked he even paused from undoing the ropes around Ryan.  
Ryan just nodded and went back to watching the boy. He needed to talk to him.  
  
Some of the other men that were there earlier had either run off or the boy had threw them off somewhere.  
  
“He’s fucking flying.”  
  
“I know, cool right?”  
  
“We’re getting out of here.” Spencer said starting to drag Ryan off with him.  
  
“I need to talk to him.” Ryan persisted.  
  
“No we  <i>need</i> to find Brendon. Let’s go.” Spencer tugging at Ryan.  
  
It was the second that Spencer turned around that he saw the boy in front of him.  
  
“Jesus!” Spencer screamed.  
  
Ryan turned around with wide eyes.  
  
“I know you!” he yelled.  
  
The people that were in the line with him were already set free and running towards exists yet  
Ryan and Spencer were still there talking to the alien boy that Ryan’s been obsessing over for  
weeks.  
  
“Hi.” the guy awkwardly greeted. “You guys good?”  
  
“If getting held hostage counts as good then yeah we’re alright.” Spencer said sarcastically.  
Ryan gave a side glance at Spencer for being so rude and went back to trying to talk to the guy.  
  
“Sorry for...him. We really are grateful you know for everything.” Ryan apologized. “I wanted to  
ask-”  
  
“Ryan we need to go.” Spencer urged.  
  
“But-”  
  
“I actually have to get going too, before the cops and stuff.” The boy said, voice muffled again by the fabric.”  
“Can I see you again?” Ryan asked causing Spencer to look at the guy as well, unsure of what he would say.  
  
“I-I don’t-geez-um yeah sure. I’ll find you.I just really have to go” the guy stuttered out.  
  
“Us too see you.” Spencer rushed out with Ryan in his hand.  
  
Ryan just kept looking back. He couldn’t believe he saw him.  
  
Plus he said he would see him again, which Ryan took as a promise.  
  
All he wants is just one conversation.  
  
He had to go through some shit but know he’s gonna find out who the boy in the mask was.  
  
When they made it outside Ryan had transitioned his focus on finding Brendon again.  
He and Spencer scanned the crowd only to find Brendon standing on some corner seemingly waiting for them.  
  
“Brendon!” Spencer yelled to catch his attention.  
  
Brendon looked up so fast and ran over to the two of them and jumped into a hug with them. It was something they all needed at the moment so they just let it happen.  
  
Fuck was Ryan so glad to see him again.  
  
“I’m so glad you guys are safe. I don't know what happened I just ran and the crowd got crazy and im so sorry.  
  
"It's okay, I'm glad you made it out." Ryan reassured him, still relieved just to see him okay.  
  
What happened?”  
  
Spencer sighed.  
  
"You're not gonna believe the shit we saw."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Be careful."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back again. Also sorry again but this time its for real.
> 
> I know its pretty late for this but I'm gonna do song recs.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Kids by Current Joys

Its the first day back to school since the whole hostage situation. The school bad sent a message to Ryan's parents that it would be okay for him to miss a few days for his mental health. Ryan wasn't as phased by it as he probably should have been though. Of course he wasn't really sleeping but amoung other things he wasn't really acting any different. 

He would get little flashbacks to the man with the gun and he would hear his voice if it got too quiet, but what Ryan really focused on was the boy.

He'd become obsessed, even if he would never admit it.

He kept replaying that muffled voice in his head. The promise of seeing him again. It excited him just by thinking about it. The things he could do facinated Ryan and he wanted to know who he was.

As usual Spencer would bring him back to earth. 

Ryan's phone started ringing and be answered it without even looking at it but he knew who it was.

"Hey fuckface, you wanna go somewhere? Can't stand it here, my parents ask me if I'm okay every ten minutes. It was fine the first couple of times but know I'm going crazy. If that's not enough to convince you Brendon's coming too."

Ryan sighed.

"Where to?"

Spencer was outside of Ryan's house in fifteen minutes. He didn't even bother trying like last time. He just changed into some shit he found laying on his bed and ran his fingers through his hair and ran outside. 

"There's the Ryan I know." Spencer said as Ryan entered the car.

Ryan smiled. "So where are we heading?"

"Brendon said we could come over. His parents are out of town or something so we have all day."

"Oh." Ryan said a bit surprised. 

"What? Don't tell me you're gonna bust as soon as you step into his house or something." Spencer laughed.

"Fuck off." Ryan said as he hit Spencer's arm. "Do you even know where it is?"

"He gave me directions, its not too far. He said he'd be waiting outside." Spencer answered.

Ryan played with Spencer's shitty little radio he had in his car the rest of the ride. He didn't even bother bringing up what happened. He knew Spencer was going to be talking all about it when they both got there. Spencer seemed to be taking it well. Of course he had that initial shock just like everyone else but, just like Ryan, he seemed okay. Maybe he and Ryan have been friends too long and they both just share very similar traits or maybe he's just good at hiding it. All Ryan knows is that now isn't the time to ask about it.

Technically talking about what happened in a serious manner like most people would help them. 

Instead they both talk about it like any other day, just with a bit more pizazz.

Spencer isn't the kind of person to just spill his guts about something. While Ryan is the kind of person to let his soul out if someone would listen. He's only done it once and it was with Spencer, after that he promised himself he would never do it again.

Even with Spencer being his best friend, Ryan would never want to become too much for him that he would leave.

"There he is." 

Ryan snapped out of it and saw Brendon wave them down and the end if the street.

Brendon stood in front of a fairly large house that was way too big for just his parents and himself.

"He's rich?" Ryan asked wide eyed as he gazed over at the house.

"Apparently. That house is a surburban wet dream." Spencer joked.

Spencer parked his kind of shitty car in front of the house and smirked at how out of place it was.

"Hey guys." Brendon greeted with his hands in his pockets.

The two waved back before Brendon lead them into the house.

It was a nice fucking house.

Ryan and Spencer spent a few seconds gawking at the size of it before Brendon caught their attention.

"Sorry what?" Ryan asked.

"You guys want anything to drink?" Brendon asked like the good host he was.

"Gin and tonic would be nice." Spencer said as he shed off his jacket.

"Oh, we don't-I don't-"

"It's fine he's just joking." Ryan clarified as he on the carefully sat on the couch that is proabably worth more than he is. "Waters good."

Spencer joined Ryan by sitting on the single chair next to the couch

"You never told us you were rich." Spencer called out.

Ryan was just about to hit for being stupid again, but Brendon came back with a couple of water bottles in his hands. 

"I'm not." Brendon said as he threw a bottle at Spencer and sat next to Ryan. "My parents have weird jobs, they don't tell me anything but I can't really complain."

"Fair enough." Spencer shrugged as he took a drink from the bottle.

Brendon had still had the tv on from before Ryan and Spencer had came over. They all gave half of their attention to it until the news came on. Every local tv station had been talking about what happened on Saturday nonstop. Spencer had even apparently even gotten a call from one of the stationd asking if he wanted to do an interview about it. To which he kindly said "fuck off" too. The only thing that Ryan actually paid attention to was whether or not they mentioned the boy. So far he hasn't heard or seen anything. And as much as he wants to find out who it is, he hopes they never say anything about him.

"-no suspects have been caught and there is still an ongoing investigation. If you have any information please contact-" 

"So what do you guys want to do?" Brendon asked as he shut off the channel looking at the two. He knew they were all already tired of it.

"Anything's fine." Ryan said playing with his hands. "It is your house."

"Oh yeah that's right." Brendon awkwardly said. "I have video games. It's in my room though if that's alright?" He suggested.

"Lead the way." Spenecer said as he started to get up from his spot on the chair.

"Wait hold on, just um-it's messy. It'll be like one second I promise. Just wait here." Brendon rushed frantically as he ran upstairs before the others could even understand what he was even saying.

Spencer and Ryan stayed back as they listened to the rummaging coming from upstairs.

"Damn." Ryan said.

"Damn." Spencer smiled. "I never clean my room when you come over, what a good kid." 

"What kind of stuff do you think he has in there?" Ryan said gazing around the fancy shit all over the house while taking a sip from his water.

"I would assume a bed, cool shit, and probably an exquisite sex toy collection." Spencer went on as Ryan started choking on his water.

"Jesus christ you dick." Ryan spluttered.

"You love it." Spencer laughed.

Ryan scowled at Spencer as he wiped his mouth. He took another sip to stop himself from coughing any more. 

Brendon had still been up there and Spencer was doing some shit on his phone so Ryan's mind started to wander.

What Spencer said was a joke, obviously, but somehow Ryan figured out a way to daydream about it pretty quickly.

It's pretty obvious that Ryan likes Brendon. He's starting to accept the fact, but he would never give Spencer the satisfaction of being right so he keeps his mouth shut.

When he's not in some life threating situation or obessing over some alien kid he usually has Brendon somewhere in his thoughts and sometimes those thoughts can be sexual.

He hasn't done anything like jerked off to the thought of Brendon. Its more along the lines of just somehing to think about to pass the time.

But of course Ryan's mind drifted to Brendon and some kind of sex toy. Nothing specific, he can't even think of what kind of shit he would use he just imagines his sounds. How his moans would sound when he was getting so desperate and close. How his face would look when he finally-

"Okay I'm done!" Brendon's voice came loud and clear snapping Ryan back into reality.

Spencer went over and looked Ryan in the eye.

"Be careful." He whispered, waiting for Ryan to understand.

Ryan nodded.

It wasn't that Spencer was against Ryan liking Brendon. He actually wants it to happen. He just knows how Ryan is. 

He's just watching out for Ryan.

Even Ryan knew that.

Brendon peeked out from the middle of the stairs.

"You guys coming?"

"Yeah, ready." Ryan smiled.

Spencer gave Ryan one last glance before going over to Brendon.

Ryan understood why Spencer worried.

It was different this time.

"Sorry I took forever." Brendon apologized.

"You're fine, don't even worry about it." Ryan reassured him.

Brendon bit his lip and nodded.

When they reached the top of the stairs Brendon had stopped Ryan.

"Are you okay?" Brendon asked quietly, genuinely concerned. "I just know that with everything that happened-"

"I'm really okay, I'm basically over it." Ryan smiled.

"It's just-you could talk to me. If you need to, you know. I'm here." Brendon said.

Ryan stared back at Brendon. His eyes were focused on him and his mouth was twitching a bit as if he wanted to say more but just didn't. What he was offering wasn't pity. It was more than that. Brendon actually wanted to help him.

"Yeah, that would-yeah that'd be fine." Ryan finally responded, almost strained.

Brendon looked back with wide eyes and overall a suprised look.

"Oh, okay. Yeah, cool." He processed before giving Ryan a smile.

Ryan realized he was staring again.

"Spencers waiting, we should probably.."

"Oh yeah sorry I got distracted sorry." Brendon stumbled.

Before Ryan could even appreciate the luxury of Brendon's room he saw Spencer with a brow raised.

Ryan shook his head in assurance that nothing happened. To his misfortune.

Brendon had already set everything up before they came upstairs so the second Spencer was handed the controller he was ready.

"Alright. Lets fuck some shit up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys don't hate Spencer right? He means well I swear.
> 
> Anyways thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one falls for the banana trick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a filler but also kind of important.
> 
> Song rec: Dræm girl by No Vacation

"I'm totally gonna blast your ass!" Spencer yelled with an intense glare.

"Please never say that again." Ryan deadpanned.

The boys had been up in Brendon's room for a few hours and the banter between them had only gotten worse. 

Anyone would have thought that they were playing some shooting game by the way they were tossing insults, but no, thats childs play.

They were playing Mario Kart.

They all had their positions. Brendon on the bed, Ryan laying on the floor, and Spencer making himself comfortable on a beanbag.

"If you use that blue shell I'm actually going to kill you." Ryan threatened, moving the controller as if it actually made him better at the game.

"Too late." Brendon smiled as he made his way to first.

"Oh you fuck." Ryan groaned.

"That's right Brendon, fuck him up." Spencer went on.

"Don't encourage him fucker." Ryan said darkly.

They were on the last lap.

Brendon was in first with Ryan trailing right behind him. Spencer was basically just commentating at this point. 

It was intense.

It was the last part of the last lap and the finish line was in sight. All they had was one last turn.

Ryan had mastered the art of the mario kart drift years ago. All of his practice came down to this one moment.

The turn came and both boys leaned as if they were actually driving.

It was neck and neck. No one spoke and all eyes were on the screen. Well that's what Ryan thought.

Out of the side of Spencer's eye he swore he had caught Brendon peek over at Ryan during the intense moment, but quickly returned his eyes to the screen. He thought nothing of it.

That was until Brendon suddenly ran over a banana peel.

Brendon cursed out as Ryan passed him and the finish line.

Ryan let out a cheer as he threw his arms up in victory. The usual.

Spencer clapped along but also knew something was up.

No one ever falls for the banana.

"Good game." Brendon said as he set the controller down.

"Yeah, definitely unexpected." Spencer added.

"It was pretty close." Ryan smiled as he rolled over, looking upside down at the other two.

Brendon smiled back while Spencer just rolled his eyes.

They played a couple more rounds before they eventually got tired of it. Out of the entire time in Brendon's room Ryan hadn't even bothered taking a look around. He knew it ws big, but there were little details everywhere as well. It appeared that Brendon didn't have too much stuff. Which contradicts the "mess" from earlier, but who knows, maybe he just shved everything in his closet like most teenagers do when they have to clean. He had a normal room. Pretty plain except for a few posters on the wall. His bed was pretty big. Brendon was currently laying in the middle of it and still had a ton of room left over.

For some reason Ryan had decided to take up some of that space.

He doesn't know why he did but Brendon didn't complain and Spencer already had his moment of seriousness today so he just went with it. It wasn't as if he crawled his way into Brendon's personal space either. He still had room to move around. It's just that the bed was so inviting. 

The sheets were soft and warm and the bed itself was already super soft. Add that all together and that leads to a pretty fucking nice bed. At least to Ryan's standards.

"So what now." Ryan mumbled into the sheets.

"We could eat?" Brendon suggested

"Already on it." Spencer said dailing the number to the nearest pizza place.

The short phone call passed the time as the three just lazily lied there, completely just wasting their day.

"How long was it again?" Brendon said in a dull voice.

"20 minutes." Spencer answered.

Ryan groaned. He wasn't even that hungry it's just that twenty minutes basically meant two hours and none of them could handle just sitting there waiting for that amount of time.

"I have to pee." Ryan announced before rolling himself off the bed.

"It's to your right, second door." Brendon called out.

"Thanks." Ryan yelled before making his way out.

Once Ryan left Brendon turned his head over to where Spencer was sitting only to be suprised to see his face at the edge of the bed instead.

"How did you-"

"Why did you throw the game?" Spencer whispered.

"I don't know what your talking about." Brendon said with an eyebrow raised.

"No one falls for the banana trick." Spencer squinted in suspicion.

"I guess I'm no one then." Brendon smiled.

Spencer also let out a small laugh even though he didn't want to so he quickly went back to his interrogative act he had going on.

"Do you like-"

"Pizza here yet?" Ryan said as he entered the room.

When he walked in he saw Brendon look back at him with wide eyes and Spencer made himself look as natural as possible.

"No, not yet."

Ryan groaned then looked over at Brendon and almost smiled at the look on his face "You good?"

Brendon looked back at Ryan "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking."

Ryan just said "oh." And went on with getting on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

Brendon glanced over at Spencer who just raised an eyebrow.

"I like your room." Ryan says dismissively. 

Before Brendon was able to at least say thanks the doorbell rang causing the other two to quickly get up. Ryan was out the door first.

Brendon was gonna follow right along right as Spencer stopped him.

"Did I make you uncomfortable cause I kinda feel like an asshole and I usually dont care but I feel bad. Like I wasn't trying to gang up on you or something." Spencer messily apologized.

Brendon let out a slight sigh of relief, "You're good." He smiled.

"Alright sick. And don't worry I won't tell Ryan anything about you liking him." Spencer whispered before making his way down the stairs.

Brendon was left at the top stunned for a minute before he heard Ryan's voice calling him to come down.

He let out a deep breathe before making his way down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I call him wonderboy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some stuff I am sure you all already knew.  
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song rec: Weird Around You by Eerie summer

Brendon stayed silent almost the whole time they ate. Neither Spencer nor Ryan seemed to have noticed, at least that's what he hoped.

Ryan had wanted to try to get him to talk but decided against it. He hates it when people do that to him so why would he do it to Brendon?

Ryan glanced over at Spencer and gave him a look as to ask what had happened. Spencer just shrug his shoulders and continued eating his piece. 

Ryan knew he was lying.

He wasn't gone that long. He has no idea what the hell could've happened within the spand of five minutes that could make Brendon act so differently. They knew he was quiet but it was a little odd.

When they finished eating they found themselves lounged on the couches in the living room once again. Brendon had put in the television once again to fill the silence. A younger looking lady in a bright colored dress appeared on the screen with a big smile. The headline was something that made Ryan and Spencer's heart drop.

"Millionaire party boy Pete Wentz is back with a bang. The 21 year old heir is back in Las Vegas with-"

Spencer quickly reached over to the remote sitting next to Brendon and quickly turned off the tv.

"Let's do something else." Spencer suggested as if there was no other choice.

"Um.." Brendon said, mind running blank. Still confused on why they were the ones acting weird now.

Ryan saw the worried look Spencer was giving him. Fuck had the day really gone downhill fast. 

He didn't know what to do. So he just said the first thing he could think of.

"You wanna hear about what happened at the mall?" Ryan turned to Brendon as he asked.

Brendon just looked back with wide eyes. They only talked about it once and they only talked about it for a minute before cameras and reporters started coming. It hadn't been long but no one talked about it. It was obviously a sensitive subject so who was he to say if they had to talk about it or not. But of course Ryan was persistent.

"I mean I know you know the basics and everything but do you really want to know what happened?" Ryan asked not taking his eyes off of Brendon. He can't explain it but he just needed him to know. Sure he'll probably kick him out for being crazy but he just wants to tell him. Simple as that. Spencer suprisingly wasn't stopping him, he just laid back waiting. Maybe it was some sort of relief or maybe he just gave up. 

Brendon looked at the other two and saw nothing that indicated that they were against it. Especially Ryan, Ryan just looked deep into his eyes. Brendon actually couldn't look away. He didn't even answer. He just stared back and noticed how fucking nice Ryan's are. They were a warm honey color that he's never seen on anyone else. Even with how intensely Ryan was looking at him, Brendon just stared back, really just using the moment to admire him.

What stopped him was Spencer's smile he caught out of the corner of his eyes.

"'Um yeah." Brendon blinked as he licked his lips, snapping out of his trance.

Ryan just nodded and looked back at Spencer who just shrugged his shoulder. It _was_ Ryan's decision to tell him.

"There was a guy." Ryan started.

"The bad guy?" Brendon asked.

"No, he's good, really good."

Brendon stayed quiet, looking back expectantly.

"It's kind of weird and you probably won't believe me. And it's totally fine if you don't-just know this is what Spencer and I saw." Ryan explained.

Brendon simply nodded.

Ryan took a deep breathe before mentally cursing at himself for doing this.

"So the guy we saw...well we think it's a guy, is..a superhero. For lack of a better term." Ryan stumbled out. 

Brendon just looked back blankly. "Oh, thats-that's all?' 

Spencer started laughing hysterically from his spot on the couch.

"Dude I told you we should have told him a long ass time ago, I told you he'd be fine. Sorry for hyping that up _just_ a tad Brendon." Spencer laughed.

Ryan just stared back at Brendon, maybe it's just him but he really expected more out of the secret he's been hiding for a while.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Brendon apologized. "I mean, it's kinda cool I think. Or I could be wrong?" Brendon said catiously. He didn't mean to sound so unenthusiastic.

"No, you're right, they are cool it's just.." Ryan couldn't even finish his sentence. 

Man was this anticlimactic.

"So we're on the same page?" Spencer spoke up.

"Yeah I think so?" Brendon said still confused. "Is this the only time you've seen him?" 

"For Spencer yeah, I've seen him before though." Ryan said.

"Ryan is this guys damsel in distress." Spencer exclaimed.

"I'm not a fucking damsel."

"Fine, dame in distress." Spencer smiled.

"You don't know who it is though right?" Brendon interupted playing with hands while looking at the two no linger bickering.

"Um, no." Ryan started. "But, he said he'd talk to me." Ryan still had hope even if he knew it would never happen.

Brendon just stared back at a moment before smiling.

"Tell me about it? You're friends with a superhero dude." Brendon said smiled.

"Yeah, he just needs to be in danger for him to come running, so he's bound to come by any day now." Spencer said causing Ryan to roll his eyes.

"That's crazy." Brendon said looking over at the two. "Did you guys come up with a name for him yet?" Brendon wondered.

"No, we're not kids-"

"I call him Wonderboy." Spencer said.

Ryan and Brendon just looked back at him.

"What the fuck?" Ryan sputtered.

"Why Wonderboy?" Brendon asked, face making obvious that he hated the name as well.

"Cause he's basically superman but that was already taken and I'm not creative." Spencer said staring back at the judgung faces as if it was obvious. "Fuck you guys I don't see you guys coming up with anything better."

"Literally anything is better than fucking Wonderboy." Ryan deadpanned.

"You're only saying that cause of your wonder dick is wonder hard for a guy." Spencer countered.

"One, no. Two, if you ever say wonder dick again I will make Brendon kicks you out. Ryan said in an attempt to sound serious when saying wonder dick.

Brendon just looked suprised from it all. Ryan just dismissed it as him being the innocent kid he is. Spencer dismissed it as Brendon trying to keep a poker face. They were both wrong but they didn't need to know that.

They spent the next couple of hours fucking around until they realized the sun going down. Given that both boys had came over to comepletely avoid their parents, Brendon said it was okay for them to spend the night.

"Just stay here, I'll go get the blankets." Brendon said as the other two stayed giving half of their attention to some shitty teen comedy. 

"Okay."

"Have fun." 

"I'll try." Brendon smiled before making his way up the stairs.

He could still hear the cheesy dialouge and Spencer's commentary on how bad the movie was while he was up there and went into his closet a couple of stuff had fallen out in front of Brendon making a mess again.

"Ugh." Brendon said picking up the mess of clothes. It was just some wrinkled shirts that he just ended up throwing back into the closet.

There was one thing that he didn't just throw in his closet. He had taken a hoodie that zipped all the way up and smiled. He made sure to tuck it underneath his bed and take out the lackets he came for in the first place.

"You good up there Brendon?" Ryan called out, half from his actual concern and the other half from his impatience.

"Yeah I'm coming!" Brendon called back as he gathered all the blankets and started making his way back down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!  
> Feedback is appreciated!


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I dreamed a dream

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late. I thought it would be better to post a couple of days after than just skip the week. I hope that's okay.
> 
> Song rec: I Dreamed a Dream- cover by Brendon Urie  
> (You'll see why)
> 
> Enjoy!

_You would have never made it anyways._

Ryan woke up with a fast heart and a cold sweat. He sat there panting as he realized that9 it was just another dream. He looked around to see himself down on one of the couches in Brendon's living room. It was then he noticed Brendon, who was laying not too far away from him, watching.

When Brendon had noticed Ryan staring right back at him he spoke up.

"Nightmare?" 

Ryan only nodded as he calmed himself down to appear not so frantic in front of Brendon.

"Me too." Brendon responded softly.

"Where's Spencer?" Ryan whispered.

"Bathroom." Brendon said simply.

"Oh"

"Are you okay?" Brendon asked genuinely concerned. He had a soft look in his eyes, really his whole presence in that moment came off as so soft and comforting that Ryan hadn't even bothered with coming up with a lie. He just simply shook his head.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" 

Ryan shook his head once again.

The words just kept playing back in his mind and his head started to hurt.

"What time is it?" Ryan asked.

"3:12" Brendon said as he turned over to get his phone.

Ryan just groaned. Spencer still wasn't back from the bathroom so Ryan decided he was at least going to try talking to Brendon, just as long as it wasn't about what happened at the mall. It was in that moment that he realized that he still did not know much about Brendon so he just said the first thing that came yo bis head.

"So you like The Beatles?" Ryan asked softly with an eyebrow raised.

Brendon shifted his full attention back to Ryan and gave him a small smile. 

"Yeah, I do."

"Me too." Ryan responded shyly, unable to keep eye contact.

It was awkward, like first day of school 'get to know me' awkward. But this is the guy that Ryan had almost gotten himself and Spencer killed for so it wasn't like he was just going to give up.

"That song you sang at the music shop, it's my favorite. So it was cool when you, you know sang it. You're really good." Ryan said, it was one the most meaningful compliments he has ever given someone. If Spencer was there he would have been amazed at what he just said.   
What Ryan just said was the equivalent to "I genuinely like you and find you interesting." for the modern man.

But of course Brendon didn't know that.

"Thanks. It's my favorite too." Brendon said simply.

Usually Ryan would roll his eyes at a comment like that. He doesn't like when people like the same shit as him. It makes him feel relatable, which he can't stand. To Ryan being relatable is just like being like everyone else, which is the complete opposite of wants for himself. He may be content with not being noticed but he would never accept being relatable. Spencer tells him that his mind set is a little fucked for all that but he didn't care. 

But he doesn't get mad when Brendon said that it was his favorite song. Which even suprises him a bit but he quickly brushes it off.

"Cool." Ryan smiles.

Brendon lets out a small chuckle and smiles warmly back at Ryan.

Brendon smiled at Ryan a lot but he still gets a heavy feeling in his chest everytime he does it.

"Do you know how to play any other songs?" Ryan quickly asked to distract himself. 

"Follow me." Brendon said getting up quickly and giving his hand to Ryan. Ryan hesitantly took his hand and followed close behind.

He dragged him across the house that was even bigger than he thought. Ryan had looked back a couple of times in search for Spencer. As much as he likes just talking to Brendon, not having Spencer by his side is pretty foreign to him. 

Eventually Brendon stops in front of a big door at the end of the house. 

"Wow." 

"Just wait till you see what's inside." Brendon said before he opened the doors.

The doors opened to reveal a room full of intrusments. Guitars, pianos, fucking tamberines. Everything. All Ryan could do was look around in amazement.

"You-How do you...holy shit." Ryan said in awe.

Brendon giggled. "My parents wanted me to be good at something. Admittedly they went a bit overboard. This is only some stuff though, there's more in storage." He explained

Ryan couldn't believe all of the fucking instruments in front of him. He saw Brendon walk in front of him heading to the piano in the corner of the room similarly to the way he did in the music shop. Ryan quickly followed taking the seat next to him on the bench in front of the piano.

"Any requests? It can be something other than the beatles if you'd like. You know so I could show off my range." Brendon said while smiling and playing random keys to prepare himself for actually playing.

Ryan searched his mind for anything but he came up with nothing.

"How about-no nevermind it's stupid." Ryan stopped himself.

"I'm sure it's not." Brendon reassured. 

Ryan bit his lip debating with himself. The only song he could think of was one of his favorites. It's just that literally no one else knew that it was one of his favorites because it's kind of embarassing. Ryan looks at Brendon who is just patiently waiting for a request.

"Fuck it." Ryan mumbled, to which Brendon smiled.

"I dreamed a dream." Ryan stated.

Brendon raised an eyebrow, suprised by the song choice. Ryan only shrugged his shoulders.

"You said I could choose."

"I know, I'll see what I can do." Brendon said with a smug look on his face before he cleared his throat.

He started off by humming along as he played along. Ryan just sat looking down at how delicately his hands would press the keys and smiled a bit to himself.

"I dreamed a dream in time gone by."

He was so quiet that Ryan would be the only one to hear him. 

"When hope was high and life worth living." 

Brendon had chuckled to himself and Ryan sleepily smiled along.

"I dreamed that love would never die,  
That god would be forgiving."

Ryan just kept watching.

"Then I was young and unafraid,  
And dreams were made and used and wasted."

And Brendon just kept playing.

"There was no ransom to be paid,  
No song unsung,  
No wine untasted."

Ryan hesitantly set his head on Brendons shoulder. Brendon messed up a note, but he quickly recovered, voice more powerful than before.

"But the tigers come at night,  
With their voices soft as thunder."

Brendon tried to keep his focus on the keys.

"As they tear your hope apart,  
As they turn your dream to shame.

Ryan tore his eyes away from the keys and lifted his head. Brendon let out a small shakey breath and continued.

"He slept a summer by my side,  
He filled my days with endless wonder."

Ryan quietly said the line as Brendon sang. 

"He took my childhood in his stride,  
But he was gone when autumn came."

Brendon's voice went back to being quiet, singing the verse slower, making it more emotional whether it was intentional or not.

"And still I dream he'll come to me,  
That we will live the years together." 

Ryan stayed quiet as he shifted his eyes to watch Brendon.

"But there are dreams that cannot be,  
And there are storms we cannot weather."

Brendon kept his eyes closed.

"I had a dream my life would be,  
So different from this hell I'm living."

It was like Ryan was hearing the song for the first time all over again.

"So different now from what it seemed   
Now life has killed the dream,"

He was so close.

"I dreamed." 

When Brendon opened his eyes he saw Ryan's face only inches away from his. His first instinct was to look away but he couldn't.

Ryan was going to do it. Even with how scared he might have been, he really was going to do it.

Just as Ryan was about to fully lean in and close the already miniscule gap between them, Brendon turned his head and ended up quickly moving away from Ryan.

Before Ryan was able to ask what happened he saw.

Spencer was standing at the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys don't hate Spencer. I promise he means well.
> 
> Thank you for reading!  
> Feedback is appreciated!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why do you like him?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: This is exactly 2,000 words.
> 
> Spencer's pov this time.
> 
> Song rec: Nothing Lasts by Bedroom
> 
> Enjoy!

Spencer couldn't sleep. He hasn't been able to sleep for the past couple of days. Only quick naps that he only really took just so he wouldn't die. So he just laid there, staring at the ceiling and listening to the others rustling as they slept.

He decided he could go one more day without sleep.

Spencer was content with just laying down and doing until someone woke up. It was only the middle of the night so he had some time to pass but he would rather not have to explain himself.

But of course his bladder had a different idea. Spencer debated even getting up. He was so comfortable doing absolutely nothing. 

Eventually Spencer had gotten up to go to the restroom after quietly groaning as he got up. He turned back to make sure that he didn't wake anyone up. He saw Brendon just staring up at the ceiling like Spencer had been also.

He saw Brendon shift his eyes over to him with an eyebrow raised.

"Gotta piss." Spencer whispered.

Brendon only nodded as he went back to his thoughts.

Spencer wondered how long Brendon had even been awake but quickly started to put his focus more on he fact that he had to pee instead.

When he was all done with washing his hands he heard his phone ringing. He hadn't even realized he had had his phone even on him. What also confused him was the fact that someone was calling him in the middle of the fucking night.

He looked at his phone to see some number he didn't recognize. Usually he would never answer his phone unless he knew who it was, but even then he's hesitant to answer even then sometimes. His curiousity got to the best of him and he answered.

"Hello?" Spencer asked in a groggy voice pretending to sound like he was just asleep. 

"Hey Spence, did you miss me?" 

Spencer felt his stomach drop as the voice came through.

"Aw, come on. The Spencer I know could never keep his mouth shut what happened?"

Spencer could hear the fucking smile in his voice.

"What the fuck do you want Pete?" Spencer practically gritted out.

"Don't be like that man. I called to tell you the news. Well you've probably already heard-"

"Yeah I did." Spencer cut him off. "Why are you calling me?" His voice was sharp and venomous. He was really fucking up Spencer's night.

"How's Ryan?" Pete's asked innocently.

Spencer wanted to yell at him to fuck off. Be wanted to reach through the phone and beat the ever living fuck out of him. 

"Okay, sensitive subject I understand. So, the reason I called you. As you know I am coming back to town. You know me, I'm gonna throw the party of the fucking century. So I want to apologize. I understand why there may be...tension between us and everything that happened, but that's the past. People don't change I get that, but the three of us were like best fucking friends for years. So I want to invite you guys to my extravaganza. It'll be worth it I promise." Pete said, Spencer could hear the smugness in his voice. "What do you say?"

Spencer sat there in silence, thinking about everything that Pete had just told him about somehow rekindling their friendship.

"Bye Pete." Spencer said as he hung up the phone before Pete could even respond.

"Asshole." Spencer whispered to himself. What kind of shit was that. Spencer groaned. The whole conversation exhausted him even with the very little he actually said. The fucking nerve of that guy. 

Spencer tried to calm himself before going back out there with the others even if they were asleep.

When Spencer finally did come out back to the living room where they had all been he saw it was empty. Both Brendon and Ryan were gone. Had he really been in there that long? The house was pretty big so Spencer didn't even know where to start to look. 

"I swear if they're fucking-" 

That's when he heard it.

It was distant but he still heard it.

All he did was follow the sound. He went through what seemed like endless halls until he reached one very large door. He stood outside the door, listening.

He could hear a piano and wondered how much money does this fucking guy had. Spencer was also able to hear faint voices of the two. Just some small laughs and muffled small talk. 

He was going to go in but before he could open the door he heard Brendon start singing.

He had to admit, he had a soft spot for Brendon's singing. The kid was fucking talented he'll admit that. Ever since the day at the mall a lot happened, well besides the obvious. Specifically in the music shop when Brendon started playing.

Spencer has known Ryan a long time, long enough to know basically everything about him. So when someone that Ryan shows romantic, yes _romantic_ , feelings for sings one of the the fucking songs that Spencer has been forced to listen too since their friendship fucking started, he knows Ryan has fallen. Hard. It hasn't happened before, but the look that Ryan gives Brendon is a dead giveaway whether Brendon knows it or not.

There's hope instead of cynicism in his eyes. It's nice, but dangerous.

But then Spencer heard the song and in that moment fully realized what was going on.

Ryan has always loved music. Primarily his love for The Beatles reins over everything else but one song.

When they were younger Ryan would secretly listen to the song I Dreamed A Dream from the musical Les Mis. It even took Spencer a while to find it out. 

It wad the first time Ryan was sleeping over at Spencer's. They were eleven and did things most eleven year old boys do when they stay over at each other houses. Play video games, watch scary movies, the whole deal. Eventually the boys did grow tired from all of the things they had done and got ready for bed. Ryan had a portable cd player and a set of headphones all ready. 

"What do you have in there?" Spencer asked as he rolled out his sleeping bag.

"A cd." Ryan dissmissed.

"Well duh, which cd?"

"Just one I made." Ryan mumbled, holding the cd player close to him.

"Cool, my mom doesn't let me burn cds. What songs do you have on it?" Spencer asked curiously. Ryan knew more music than him but he would always end up listening to whatever Ryan told him tom

"Just The Beatles, soft songs you know" Ryan answered as he just hoped the conversation would end.

"Can I listen?" Spencer asked innocently with his head cocked to the side.

Ryan only held onto his cd player tightly as he bit his lip and avoided eye contact with Spencer.

"You have to make a promise." Ryan stated.

"Okay." Spencer smiled. "What kind of promise?" He asked.

"Super pinky promise, that means you can't tell _anyone._ that's how important it is." 

Spencer held his pinky up ready for whatever Ryan would say.

"I promise."

Ryan took a deep breath.

"Promise you won't tell anyone okay?" Ryan whispered.

"I won't." Spencer whispered back.

Ryan took the cd player and plugged in a small set of speakers he had in his bag and handed it over to Spencer, hands slightly shaking.

Spencer couldn't take the suspense. 

Ryan had barely put any volume to the speakers so they had to be completely quiet to hear it.

Ryan looked nervously at Spencer as they listened to the song. Spencer only listened, it was a nice song but he didn't understand why Ryan was so secretive about it though.

There was only one part of the song where Ryan sang along.

"He took my childhood in his stride,  
But he was gone when autumn came."

When the song was over Ryan was ready for whatever insults that would be thrown at him.

"I like it." Spencer said simply.

"Wait really?" Ryan asked face full of suprise.

"Yeah, it's kind of sad, but it's still good." 

Ryan sighed in relief. 

"Oh man you really think so?" Ryan asked. "I never show anyone cause they make fun of me and shit. This is great." He smiled.

"What about that one line though." Spencer asked.

"Which one?"

"The childhood one." 

"Oh. I don't know," Ryan mumbled. "It sounds pretty."

Ryan was a pretty sad kid so Spencer left it at that. 

"Thanks for not making fun of me." Ryan said quietly.

"Sure." Spencer smiled. "That's what friends do."

Ryan smiled as they continued listening to Ryan's favorite songs the rest of that night. Spencer never told anyone about Ryan's secret song and Ryan kept on listening to it whenever the world was just shittier than usual.

The last time Spencer had heard the song was when Ryan would come over in the middle of the night crying. It was theraputic in a sense but mostly just heartbreaking.

But that was a long time ago.

Now Spencer is listening as Brendon plays the song, drowing the house in sound. Nostalgia washes over him as he listens. When the song was over Spencer snapped back into reality and opened the door to applaud Brendon. 

What he saw didn't suprise him. 

It was kind of awkward. Ryan and Brendon were leaned in extremely close to each other and even Spencer could saw what was about to happen.

When the two saw Spencer at the door the two flew apart from each other.

"H-Hey Spencer." Brendon said, he'd been acting weird since Spencer had figured out his pretty obvious to anyone that wasn't Ryan secret.

"Hey guys." 

Fuck it was so awkward.

"Heard your singing," He said as he glanced over at Ryan who was only just looking back like a kid who stole some candy. "Good shit."

"Thanks." Brendon said as he broke a smile. It wasn't like the boy was getting a lot of compliments so he was always so shy to accept them.

They were all in the room in awkward silence by what they all just experienced. 

"It's pretty late, I think I'm just gonna just-yeah." Spencer rambled.

"Good idea." Brendon agreed.

Ryan only nodded as he got up and made his way back to the living room, leading the others to follow.

Spencer was only a little behind but Brendon had caught up to him.

"Sorry." Brendon said quietly only loud enough for Spencer to hear.

"Don't worry about it." Spencer mumbled.

"I'm sorry for making it weird." 

"It was weird before, really, you're good."

Brendon seemed unconvinced by Spencer's attempt of comfort.

"I won't stop you if that what you think." Spencer whispered as he looked over to Ryan . "It's just...I've known Ryan a long time, I know how he is." 

Admittedly Spencer was being a little vauge. He had meant to say that when Ryan likes something, he's very dedicated. Now he knows that Brendon does actually like Ryan. He's just reasonably protective.

"Oh, okay." Brendon said, his face was unreadable. Spencer saw this and attempted to make it as clear as he could by being honest.

"You're good for him." 

Brendon didn't speak, but he did give a small smile to Spencer in response.

"Thanks." 

"Can I ask you something though?" Spencer questioned.

"Sure." 

"Why do you like him?" It wasn't meant to sound accusatory or anything. Spencer's tone was able to show that. He just wanted to know why.

Brendon took a second to think.

"I just like...him." 

It was simple and Spencer would have dragged his ass if it was anyone else, but it was enough.

"Cool." Spencer said approvingly.

"Yeah, cool." 

As they finally reached the living room in the large house Spencer looked at the two and just for a moment thought that things just maybe wouldn't be so bad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys liked it!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stupid and cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song rec: I fall in love too easily by Chet Baker

None of them were going to talk about what happened in the morning. It was way too awkward to discuss and they were all content with just accepting what happened last night. Since they weren't going to school at the moment they had plenty of time and didn't get up until around nine. 

When Ryan woke up the first thing he saw was Brendon's face very close to his. His eyes immediately widened at how close he actually was but he didn't move. He shifted his eyes around and didn't see Spencer anywhere so he just stayed put. Yeah it was a little weird, even Ryan knew that, but he still stayed. 

He scanned Brendon's face. He hasn't really been this close to him before because there was no reason for him to be that close even with what happened last night.

He doesn't think about last night though.

Ryan just continues studying Brendon's features on display for him.

He could see Brendon's freckles scattered across his face. He turns his attention towards his lips. It was one of the first things he had noticed about Brendon. They were so full and looked so soft. Brendon slept with his mouth slightly gaped open and it gave him this look that made Ryan's heart go just a little bit faster.

Ryan tore his attention away once he realized himself that he shouldn't be doing that. He scooted a bit farther away to get his thoughts straight, but that didn't work. He looked over at Brendon again and noticed an eyebrow scar. It wasn't too noticeable, but given the close vicinity that Ryan is in right now he definitely noticed. It was a thin line that went down the side of his eyebrow, it oddly suits him but be still wonders how he got it.

Then he saw his eyes. They were big and brown, the way the light from outside was reflecting off of them made them fucking mesmerizing. 

Then Ryan realized something.

Brendon's eyes were open.

Meaning that he was awake with Ryan fucking staring at him.

Well isn't that fucking delightful.

He needed to think of something and fast. Instead he makes it worse and releases an inhuman sound from his throat. 

Brendon starts laughing at Ryan's incapability to function like a normal fucking human. As much as Ryan loves the sound of Brendon's voice he wants to fucking die.

"Sorry." Ryan choked out as found the strength to lift himself up and averting his eyes away from the boy as fast as he could.

"You okay?" Brendon asked lazily lifting himself up as well to level with Ryan.

"Mmmhmm." Ryan nodded a little too quickly. If he had bothered to look at Brendon he would have seen the smile he was giving him but he was too busy freaking out. 

Luckily for Ryan, Spencer came through the front door with a cupholder full of coffees for the three of them. Spencer looks over at the scene, Ryan with wide eyes, looking freaked the fuck out and Brendon smiling at him like some kid from some shitty teen romantic comedy. Ryan was ready for Spencer to give them that look that basically is a sign for them to stop what they're doing for the sake of everyone and save him from the situation he put himself in.

Except he didn't do that.

Spencer _smiled_ at them.

It wasn't made purely from sarcasm as it usually was though. It was a genuine smile. 

Somehow Ryan became even more freaked out.

"I got coffee." Spencer smiled as he lifted the small cardboard cup holder heading towards the other two.

They thanked Spencer as they grabbed their own cups and started sipping their drinks quietly.

"What went up your ass?" Spencer asked looking over at Ryan, going back to the Spencer the Ryan knew.

Both Spencer and Brendon put their full attention on Ryan while waiting for the answer.  
Ryan took a long sip of his drink as he stared back.

"Nothing." He answered simply.

Spencer looked over at Brendon who only shrugged in response, a faint smile ghosted on his face. Not one word was spoken but somehow it seemed like the two had a full on conversation. Ryan sighed as he took another sip.

"This is good, where did you get it?" Brendon said breaking the silence.

Spencer snorted out a small laugh. 

"Starbucks, it's on the cup."

"Oh." Brendon said pretending to know that he actually knew what that place was. 

"You've never been to Starbucks?" Ryan asked amazed that the fact that Brendon didn't know what _starbucks_ was.

"Uh, no?" Brendon said quietly as the attention turned onto him.

"They don't have any in Utah or something?" Spencer asked.

"I don't really drink coffee." Brendon said before taking another sip. Actually, he's never had coffee ever before today. The taste is definitely something new, and while he doesn't hate it, the bitter taste is something he'll have to get used to. The others drink it so easily so just watches and goes on from that.

"That's crazy, I can't live without coffee." Ryan said, attempting to further the conversation from what just happened. "What else don't we know about you?"

Brendon looked back with a shy smile.

"What do you want to know?" 

"What's your middle name?" Spencer shoots out.

"Boyd." Brendon says.

"Oh I'm gonna have fun with that." Spencer smiled.

"Favorite ice cream flavor?" 

"Vanilla."

Spencer quickly gave a side glance and a smirk at Ryan who only pretended he didn't see anything.

"Lets not bombard him with questions Spence-"

"How'd you get that scar?"

Ryan was going to stop him, but it was only a harmless question.

Brendon stayed quiet for a few moments, only staring back at the two with the eyebrow with the scar in question raised before smiling.

"I fell, I was a pretty clumsy kid."

It was a pretty simple answer, but really what did they expect? Brendon was pretty harmless just by the looks of him. Ryan accepted the answer as soon as Brendon had said it but Spencer still stayed burning his eyes into the boy.

"Okay, good enough." Spencer finally said after a few very suspenseful moments. Brendon only chuckled in respose.

"Breakfast?"

They three hopped in Spencer's car and headed to the nearest diner they could find.  
Spencer ended up deciding on some hole in the wall that he claimed had the best french toast.

"Go get a table, I gotta find parking." Spencer said. Brendon got out of the car from the back seat but Ryan was still there sitting in the passenger seat. 

"What are you doing?" Spencer said as he looked at Ryan.

"Waiting for you to find a spot." Ryan said simply.

"What the fuck, why? Go get a table with Brendon." Spencer said clearly having enough of Ryan's shit.

"But-" 

"Get out of my car or else I will actually drop you off in the middle of nowhere, take all of your money and come back here to enjoy delicous fucking pancakes with my friend Brendon." Spencer deadpanned.

Ryan quickly got out of the car after that.

"I hate you."

"Get a window seat thanks!" Spencer yelled as he drove off into the parking lot.

Ryan muttered curses to himself before he turned to see Brendon waiting for him.

"Everything good?"

"Yeah." Ryan smiled. "Let's go inside."

The diner was nice and small. It was empty for the most part and the waitresses looked bored as they walked in.

"Sit anywhere you'd like." One waitress called out as she started getting menus ready.

Ryan lead Brendon over to a corner booth right next to the window just like Spencer asked. Spencer still wasn't back yet and Ryan and Brendon were just sitting quietly across each other.

"Do you know what you're gonna get?" Ryan asked.

"We haven't gotten the menus yet." Brendon pointed out.

"Oh yeah." Ryan said.

They sat in silence, neither the waitress nor Spencer there to break the silence.

"Did I...do something?" Brendon asked hesitantly. His face was unsure and he kept his gaze at Ryan. "Is it from last night cause-"

"No, no last night was cool, I liked last night." Ryan assured quickly. He liked last night a little too much actually but of course he wasn't going to tell Brendon that. Just like how he wouldn't tell him how much he likes it when he sings for him or how he likes the way he bites his lip when he's nervous.

"Oh." Brendon says quietly looking down at the table to think.

"Are you mad that I caught you staring at me this morning?"

If Ryan would've had been drinking something he would've spit it out everywhere. He choked on his own spit instead. Ryan cleared his throat and coughed to settle himself. Where the fuck is this waitress?

"I wasn't staring at you." Ryan fake chuckled out. 

"But when I woke up you were looking right at me for quite a bit and you were smiling-"

"Hi I'm Diane, so sorry for the wait, I'll be your waitress this morning. Would you like some drinks to start off?"

Fucking Finally.

"Yeah I'll just take a coffee." Ryan ordered. He would have ordered for Spencer but getting kicked out of his car made him just a little bitter, plus the asshole was taking forever.

"Okay," the woman wrote down. "And for you sir." 

"Um, just a water thanks." Brendon said quietly.

"Okay, just a water and a coffee. Can I interest you two into the special for two we have? Usually it's only for older couples, but I can just-"

"Yeah that would be great actually thank you." Brendon piped up before Ryan even had the chance to tell her that they actually were not a couple, just two friends. 

"Great, so the special is two big breakfasts', both come with a side of french toast and two drinks."

"Sounds great thank you." Brendon smiled at the woman as she walked away before turnjng over to Ryan with a mischevious smile that Ryan just wanted to wipe off of his face.

"Why did you tell her we were a couple?" Ryan asked, his voice didn't come out angry though. He just had an eyebrow raised to show his confusion.

"Cause it's cheaper and we could give the french toast to Spencer, whenever he comes in." Brendon explained.

Maybe Ryan was being just a little dramatic. Yeah he acts weird around Brendon, he fucking knows it as much as the next guy. He does realize that it is maybe just a little possible that Brendon may have picked up on the fact that he likes him. 

Ryan only looked back at Brendon. He isn't doing anything other than looking out the window but even that is enough to make his mouth go dry. Even if Brendon does know about Ryan liking him, he will probably never know what he does to him.

It's gotten worse within the past days. He just wears Ryan out physically and mentally just from being him. Brendon could sit in a blank room doing absolutely nothing for an hour and Ryan would feel his heart stop about a dozen times and his he would be dizzy from forgetting how to breathe right in front of him.

"Hey fuckers." Spencer came in and bringing Ryan back into reality. He spotted the waitress coming their way again as well. It's only when he doesn't need distractions that he gets them.

"You guys order yet?" Spencer asked scooting in next to Ryan, changing the atmosphere entirely. 

"We got some couple special." Brendon said as he took a sip of his water. "You can have all of out french toast don't worry." He smiled.

"Sick, thanks." Spencer said before calling a the waitress over to order some coffee.

Spencer not giving some sort of look indicating that he was about to make some fucking joke was weird. He wasn't really saying anything anymore about Brendon and Ryan. Well he never really said anything in the first place, just for Ryan to be careful and looks of discomfort or annoyance when he catches them doing something that isn't something regular friends do. Spencer knows that Ryan likes Brendon and it is very possible that even Brendon knows leaving Ryan in evaluating his own defeat in maintaining his cool and collected reputation

After they left the diner they started making their way to go drop off Brendon at his house. They really didn't have anything else to do but none of them have showered and as much as they all enjoy hanging out with each other personal hygiene is pretty important.

"Thanks guys that was fun." Brendon said as he got out of the car.

"We'll probably be back tomorrow don't worry." Spencer called out.

Brendon just smiled as he started making his way to the front door. Then Ryan remembered something

"Oh fuck, I forgot my keys I think I left them on the counter." Ryan said as he patted all of his pockets.

"Go before he locks the door." Spencer said as he started flipping through the stations.

Ryan got out of the car and made it to the door just before Brendon could close it. Brendon looked up at him with another smile.

"Sorry, forgot my keys." Ryan grimaced.

Brendon just made space for Ryan to enter and just followed him along. Ryan made his way towards the kitchen counter and made a point to look around the room in search of his keys. 

"Do you remember where you saw them last?" Brendon asked as he started searching for the keys as well.

"Somewhere in the kitchen." Ryan said looking literally anywhere for the stupid keys.

They spent a couple of seconds searching throughout the kitchen. Ryan looked over at Brendon who had started looking over around the couches.

"I didn't leave them-"

"Found them!" Brendon called out, dangling Ryan's keys in his hands. He ran over back to where Ryan was and handed him the keys.

"Thanks." Ryan said quietly, Brendon only smilimg back at him like he always does. That was probably Ryan's cue to say bye and leave but his feet are planted to where he was standing. Brendon was once again close to him, not as close as he was in the morning, but he was definitely in Ryan's personal space. Not that he was complaing. Ryan was sure that he didn't mean to get so close it just happened.

Just like how Ryan didn't mean to lean in and pressed his lips against Brendon's it just happened.

It only went on for no more than two seconds, but those two seconds will be burned into Ryan's mind for the rest of his life. Brendon didn't even have time to process what was happening. Ryan's experience was the complete opposite. He made the two seconds feel like two hours as he savored the soft feeling of Brendon's lips againt him.

When Ryan broke the kiss he looked at Brendon only to see his face in complete shock.

For once, Brendon was the speechless one while Ryan smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow." 

Ryan quickly made his way out towards the car, not even looking back as Brendon stood there still processing what just happened.

"You find your keys?" Spencer asked as started the car and Ryan got in.

"Yeah.

Spencer looked over to see the smile on Ryan's face, already preparing himself for the events to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You're the moon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for missing last week everything i had got deleted.
> 
> But I'm back now !
> 
> Song rec: I Adore You by Molly Burch
> 
> Enjoy!

They did what they always did.

They didn't talk about.

Instead the next few days consisted of secret kisses and short longing stares inbetween stupid conversations.

Neither if them knew why they kept it a secret. Hell, they didn't even know what they were doing. All they knew was that it felt nice and that they didn't want to stop whatever they had going.

The second kiss was just as much as a surpise as the first one. 

They had all decided to do something cliché and go to some arcade. They all had some money saved up so they thought why the hell not?

They spent a lot of time on some racing games that Spencer would always win at or play some basic first person shooter game that was somehow always more fun than they had expected.. While they were walking around looking for something else to do Spencer had spotted something. He ran up to a large stacking game, his eyes focused on the major prize: A $300 Visa gift card. Ryan and Brendon followed quickly behind as Spencer took out the token to start playing.

Now, this game was huge so the prizes were actually desirable instead of some shitty watergun that come in the regular ones. Most people went for the expensive headphones or game console so the gift card was all up for grabs.

"So, you just stack it? Seems simple enough." Brendon observed, obviously not knowing the true endurance that this game requires.

"Just sit back and watch, I'm not leaving without that fucking gift card." Spencer announced as he inserted the coin. 

They all watched intently as the first little row went back and forth across the screen, Spencer stopping it as it hit the right edge of the screen. The pace picked up the as Spencer went on. It wasn't long until he got a minor prize. Spencer was just trying to get to his goal and chose the first little prize that caught his eye. He had 10 seconds before the game started up again and he couldn't lose his focus.

"Take it." Spencer rushed out quickly. 

"What?" Ryan questioned, he too was very interested in what was happening in front of him.

"The prize, take the fucking prize!" Spencer urged before the game started.

Ryan rushed to grab the prize. At first he didn't know what it was until he pulled it out.

It was just a small stuffie, but it wasn't just some random animal wearing a stupid t-shirt. It was different. It was a little moon and a little sun connected together. They both had little smiles on their faces and it was pretty cute. The cool part was that they were able to be pulled apart so that they were their own seprate thing. 

"Can I see?" Brendon asked looking at Ryan play with the child toy.

Ryan handed the stuffie over and watched Brendon examine it. The first thing he did was connect the two back together and smile.

"Cute." He said simply.

Ryan only smiled and nodded. 

He hadn't even realized that a crowd had surrounded them just to watch Spencer in action. He was almost there, just two more rows. Spencer's eyes didn't dare leave the screen as he was left with the last row. it was going impossibly fast, but he knew he would make it. It was like everyone held their breath, just waiting for Spencer to pressed the button.

And then he did it.

It took everyone a second to realize what happened. The regular loud noises of the arcade being drowned out by the siren playing from the game. 

"Holy shit." Ryan whispered and broke the silence. Everyone cheered by Spencer's success with the game. A worker there come over to the commotion quickly.

"Congrats! Follow me." The worker said with fake enthusiam.

Spencer turned over and gave a wide grin over to Brendon and Ryan and handed them the bag of tokens he had.

"See you suckers in a bit." Spencer smiled as he followed the worker to the front to go collect his prize.

"That's crazy." Brendon laughed. 

"Only Spencer." Ryan agreed.

They both looked around the arcade, observing all of the neon lights and loud games. Ryan was unknowingly holding on tight to the stuffie in his hand before Brendon went a reached for it to guide him to where he wanted to go. 

Ryan saw a photobooth all the way towards the end of the arcade. There was practically no one there but Brendon was still rushing them over. 

Brendon pulled back the curtain and pulled Ryan inside the booth with him. He was quick to take some money out for the booth. 

"It's gonna take two sets, one for me and one for you." Brendon explained. "Oh, and I expect a smile from you, just so you know." He smirked.

Ryan rolled his eyes as the small camera started a quick countdown.

The booth took the pictures pretty quick and Ryan is sure that they look clueless in at least a couple of them. He looked over to see Brendon giving a big smile to the camera and turned to give a smile of his own.

For the last picture the machine gave extra time for it to be the best picture. Brendon lifted the small stuffie that Spencer had given to them and gave one half it to Ryan.

"You're the moon." Brendon said as he handed over the soft toy. 

Ryan took the toy in his hand, just looking at it before looking back up at Brendon who was holding the little sun in his hands and getting himself ready for the camera. They both held up their little stuffie and smiled as the picture was taken.

The next set was going to start in just a minute so Brendon reached over to grab the small set of photos but Ryan stopped him.

"Wait until we do this next set and them you can decide which one you want." Ryan explained.

Brendon only smiled and nodded as he prepared for the next set. He picked up the small sun and connected it with Ryan's moon and smiled for the camera. Ryan smiled too but he wasn't looking at the camera.

"Ry come on-"

He really didn't mean to. It just kind of happened. Again.

Ryan shut Brendon up pretty quick when he pressed his lips against Brendon's. Maybe it was the fact that they were in a little space and no one could see them or maybe it was because it was the one thing Ryan had been wanting to do from the moment he saw Brendon that day.

He told himself that he wasn't going to do it again but having Brendon so close to him in such an intimate moment really fucked up that promise. 

Brendon was addictive. The way his lips moved with Ryan's made his heart stop. They were so soft and the fullness of them was what made Ryan stuck to them. 

They weren't having a crazy animalistic make out session. It was all very innocent. Every touch was soft and careful. Their lips moved slowly and they never disconnected, only letting out small breathes of air if they could. 

It wasn't until Ryan pulled away to fully catch his breath that they noticed that the photos have already printed.

Brendon looked over at Ryan with his innocent large eyes before reaching over and grabbing the two little sets.

The brought them over so that they coud both see them.

The first set had pretty much what Ryan had expected. A couple of them obviously not ready for the photo and gradually evolving into smiles, Brendon's big smile overpowering Ryan's small but genuine smile. The last one was the one where they had the individual stuffies and Ryan smiled slightly, similarly to the photo. 

Brendon was smiling at the other set of photos. Ryan can't even imagune how awkward those must have came out. Brendon handed them over with a shy smile on his face and took the other set that Ryan had previously been looking at.

Ryan looked down at the pictures to see the first one of them holding up the stuffie together. Ryan almost cringed at how he looked like he was looking at Brendon with actual hearts eyes but smiled at Brendon's smile in the picture with the toy in his hand.

The next picture was when he kissed him. Ryan wanted to laugh at the face Brendon was pulling on his face. His eyes were wide in suprise while Ryan had closed the gap inbetween them.

The rest of the photos consisted of them just kissing. It was obvious they both enjoyed, somehow Brendon was smiling into the kiss in one of them.

It was weird for Ryan to be looking at a picture of himself kissing Brendon. Well he's sure that seeing a picture of him kissing anyone would be weird.

The picture made him feel warmness in his chest as he looked back at Brendon who was looking over the other pictures.

Brendon caught him staring and smirked.

"Spencer is probably looking for us." Brendon said, not moving from his seat.

"We should probably.." Ryan said vaugly before looking down. He was about to pull the curtain back and go to find Spencer.

Just as he was about to pull back the curtain he felt Brendon's band on his shoulder and he was pulled back and the next thing he knew was that Brendon's lips were on his. They stayed like this for only a few seconds before Brendon pulled away.

"Okay," Brendon smiled, "Now we can go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gangs all here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being gone again
> 
> Song choice: Karma police by Radiohead (or the panic cover its your choice I love both)

They all dreaded going back to school. The past two weeks have been eventful to say the least. The group had especially grown used to being able to really go anywhere. That anywhere usually being Brendon's house, but it was better than the shit they did at school. 

The first day back is always the worst. Especially when the reason you were gone is because of some traumatic experience that even the school understood may cause someone to need the time off. A couple other kids from school who were also in the mall that day got time off as well but they all went back quicker than Brendon, Spencer, and Ryan did, and to them it just seemed like they wasted a great opportunity.

Ryan definitely noticed the looks he got as he walked into his first class. He hadn't seen either Brendon or Spencer so far but since he had Spencer for that class he knew that him being there would somehow make the whole situation feel somewhat better.

Ryan thought Spencer was never going to come until the very last second when he saw him waltz right in with his usual annoyed look displayed for everyone to see. Ryan can only assume that it's for the same reason why everyone was looking at him too.

Going from alienated outcast to the center of attention was something that neither of them particularly favored.

Spencer gave Ryan a look that said 'Do you know what the fuck is going on?' And all Ryan could do was shake his head and sigh. Thinking that the world against you is totally different than seeing it actually happen around you.

It was about twenty minutes into the period when the phone rang. People only really paid attention to see if it had something to do with them but when the teacher glanced over at Ryan and Spencer everyone was interested.

"Spencer and Ryan, office wants you." She said in a bored tone.

They spent no time getting out of there. They didn't know why they were both getting sent up but anything was better than being in that fucking room.

"What the fuck is going on? People have been looking at me like I fucking escaped prison or some shit." Spencer ranted as they made their way down the hall.

"No fucking idea but I hate it." Ryan said.

"It's the worst right?!" 

"Absolutely fucking terrible."

"Are they doing the same thing to Brendon?" Spencer asked as they apprached the main office door.

"I haven't seen him all day, hopefully not though." Ryan thought aloud. 

One of the front desk ladies directed them towards the guidance counselor's room.

"Fuck." Ryan groaned as he tredged his feet along.

"We have a guidance counselor?" Spencer observed maybe a bit too loudly. Seeing that the adults are now staring at them now as well, they knew something was definitely up.

They slowly opened the door to see a man smiling at them from his desk. The man looked so young too, he could have easily been mistaken for a student. He had blond hair and a very welcoming presence that Ryan already didn't trust.

"Hi I'm Patrick, it's nice to meet you two." The man greeted politely with a nice smile. "Have a seat."

The two gave each other a suspicious glance before taking a seat. Ryan observed the room and saw that there were no other chairs and that meant that Brendon wasn't involved in this. While Ryan is relieved that Brendon has apparently no part of whatever the fuck is going on he still kind of wishes he was there. It just feel weird without him there. He snaps out of his thoughts about Brendon when Patrick speaks up.

"So, I bet you two are wondering why you are here right?" Patrick said, still radiating this positive vibe off to them. Which would have worked if Ryan and Spencer weren't Ryan and Spencer.

So instead of responding they only glared at him. That usually gets people to pretty much give up on whatever they were trying to say to them but this guy is persistant.

"Well, as you might have already known, I'm here to talk to you guys about the events that happened at the mall a couple of weeks ago.

The two kept a straight face.

"If you two don't want to indulge in the details then I completely understand." Patrick reasoned. "But, we can agree that the events were abnormal so to say, am I correct?

Ryan didn't even know why this guy bothered. He wasn't going to get shit out of them.

"Describe what you mean by abnormal. Thats pretty subjective." Spencer said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

Patrick only smiled. "Well being held hostage in a situation that could have ended very badly isn't an everyday experience in my book."

Ryan and Spencer's faces slightly faultered. They knew that pretty much everyone knew parts of what happened, but they also sure as hell knew that _no one_ responds the way this motherfucker did.

"I apologize, it's just that for the benefit of all of us, it would be better if we are able to communicate about the issue at hand." Patrick said, voice still polite but obviously annoyed at the boys' defiance to cooperate.

Ryan can definitely see the hate in Spencer's eyes so he takes it upon himself to get them out of there.

"Yeah, you know we are just quite not ready to really talk about it. It would just be easier if we came back at a better time-

"I completely understand," Patrick interrupted, "It's just that rumors have...circulated about what happened that day and you two are the only ones who were there to fully witness it. I know that the trauma you must have from that day must be awful. I am here to help." 

Ryan only stared back at Patrick for a second before getting up.

"Like I said, we'll be back at a better time." He said firmly before walking out, Spencer right behind him. No one stopped them as they made their way out of there.

"What the fuck was that!" Spencer exclaimed.

"I have no fucking idea. It was weird as fuck though right?" 

"Obviously, that fucker wouldn't give up. No normal person does that shit."

"We have to figure out what the fuck is going on. We'll find Brendon and then we have to talk to Jon." Ryan decided.

"I mean I get that what happened was pretty fucked but _what the fuck."_

"I know, we're gonna figure this shit out." 

Spencer had Brendon the class before lunch so neither of them would see them until then. Before heading back to class Ryan pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly wrote a note for Jon to meet them at their spot at lunch.

"Where's his locker?" Ryan asked Spencer the second that he finished the note.

"Man, if you're gonna drag the guy into our shit you should really know at least something about him." Spencer scolded before taking the note and slipping it into a locker close to where Ryan was standing.

"I will get to know him." Ryan said defensively. "It just has to be while we figure out all this bullshit at lunch."

Spencer shrugged his shoulders. He was honestly just ready to fight just about anyone in the school, but finding out what the fuck is going on is probably the better idea. Probably.

They seperated to go to their own class after that.

Ryan looked around for Brendon whenever he could throughout the day. He was going to text him when he got the chance. Technically he doesn't exactly need to though since Spencer is already going to get him all informed by lunch.

He just really wanted to see him. 

The past two weeks were a lot. Ryan honestly couldn't wrap his head around all the shit that happened.

Even with the whole thing with kissing Brendon. He couldn't even believe that happened and is still kind of happening. The first time he did it, which he now admits may not be a complete accident, more of a loss of control, he somehow knew that Brendon wouldn't be mad. Like if Ryan was to kiss Spencer, which would never fucking happen, he knows Spencer wouldn't be angry at him or anything, he would definitely not be into it but he wouldn't be an asshole about it. But that's different because he's known Spencer forever and they've gone through a lot of shit. 

Brendon is different. There's something that makes him stuck in Ryan's head all the time. That was just in the beginning too. After the singing, the whole risking his life for him, and the kissing it just got worse.

Ryan wants Brendon anyway that he can have him. The fact that Brendon lets him kiss him is crazy, and the fact that he even kisses back blows his fucking mind. They haven't kissed again since that day in the booth. They do occasionally awkwardly hold hands under tables if no ones looking. They know it's stupid but they do it anyway. Also Brendon never questioned anything that Ryan has done. There's no pressure to explain what they're doing. They just do what feels right when it feels right.

Fuck, Ryan wanted Brendon.

Ryan spent the rest if his time just thinking of Brendon. He knows that's very school girl crush-ish, but that doesn't stop him from rushing out of his seat and rushing over to their lunch spot.

He made his way past the crowds of kids, ignoring the stares he got along the way and he finally made it to the spot. There was no real reason for him to rush since no one was even there yet.

Ryan plays with his hands as he waits for the others to arrive. They are going to figure out all the shit that's been going on. Ryan still thinks about the superhero guy, he's still holding onto that conversation but at the moment there seems to be bigger issues. Something is wrong and given with all the shit they've seen, Ryan thinks that himself, Brendon, Spencer, and Jon are the only ones that can actually do something. Wonderboy, a name he still hates, could help them. He stopped them last time, if they can find out who is the reason for all thidsweird shit they can stop it.

Ryan snaps out of his thoughts and jumps a bit when he hears someone drop their bag next to him. He looks up to see Brendon smiling at him. 

That smile always makes the stupid butterflies in his stomach flutter.

"You good?" Brendon chuckled as he took a seat next to Ryan.

"Sorry I was just thinking." Ryan nodded.

"About?"

Ryan looked back at Brendon for a moment, taking in his features for a second.

"I'll explain when everyone's here. Where's Spencer?" Ryan rushed as he moved his gaze away. Brendon didn't seem too bothered though as he chuckled.

"Apparently you weren't clear enough with your instructions. Jon didn't exactly know what 'the spot' was." Brendon explained.

"Oh shit I forgot about that." Ryan mumbled.

"They should be on the way, don't worry." Brendon laughed as he reassured Ryan. Ryan smiled back, it was kind of funny.

Brendon quickly glances down a bit before looking around for a second. Just as Ryan was about to ask him what was wrong he saw Brendon hesitantly move his hand on Ryan's. Brendon looks at Ryan as if asking for permission. Ryan can't help the smile that comes across his face from the innocent gesture. Brendon took that as a yes and placed his hand on top of Ryan's. 

They both sat there comfortably for a good few minutes, Brendon not looking at Ryan to look subtle and Ryan trying to hide his smile from the boy next to him. Hand holding is literally the least they could do but Ryan couldn't deny that he loved it, no matter how hardcore and coldhearted he claims to be.

When Brendon pulled his hand away he had a quick twinge of disappointment but then quickly realized that Spencer was walking up with Jon. They were both laughing about something.

"So yeah this is the spot." Spencer announced.

Jon looked around the area. "I have never seen this part of the school before."

"No one has," Spencer said. "Ryan would you like to do the honors?"

Ryan rolled his eyes but did do the honors.

"We're going to figure out what the fuck is going on."

"What do you mean?" Jon asked.

"Some weird shit is happening and it happens to keep fucking with us and I for one have had enough. You guys with me?" 

They all silently stared at Ryan for a moment which was definitely discouraging.

"I'm in." Brendon said next to him.

Ryan looked back at him and smiled.

"Well you already know I'm in, you'll die without me." Spencer said. 

They all looked at Jon, who just looked at them all back with wide eyes.

"Yeah why not, I'm in." Jon said.

Ryan let out a breath of relief.

"Let's get these motherfuckers."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback is really appreciated and helps out a lot!


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trust me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets hope people still like Ryden in 2018. It took me a while to really get back into the swing of everything but I'm glad to be back
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song rec: Once you know by Good Morning

After school they all hopped into Spencer's car and rode their way back to Brendon's. Jon had the same look of awe when he first saw the house, similar to Spencer and Ryan, only to have Spencer give him a knowing smile. They all quickly shuffled in and made their way to the couches where Ryan took center stage of the living room to discuss the plan.

"Alright, lets call this meeting to order." Ryan said, loud and serious, automatically getting a laugh out of Spencer. Ryan glared at Spencer before looking over at Brendon who also was holding in a laugh from Ryan's dramatic nature, eyes apologetic as he smiled back at Ryan. 

"So, Jon. Welcome to the group." Ryan announced.

"This is actually a big deal, you should be honored." Spencer told Jon who was still getting used to the fact that the guys are actually like this. They weren't as bad as everyone said. They were hell of a lot more interesting than everyone else he'll give them that.

"Thanks?" Jon said.

"No problem." Brendon smiled.

"Anyways, back to the matter at hand." Ryan continued. "Jon, you were the only one from here that's been at school. What happened? Everyone's been looking at us like we killed someone and honestly it's just fucking annoying." Ryan said, holding back nothing.

Jon's eyebrows furrowed as he looked around at the others, suprised that they didn't actually know.

"I mean, everyone knows that you two were hostages. The story is everywhere." 

"Yeah we know." Spencer deadpanned. 

"That and you're the only ones still here." Jon finished.

That quickly brought the conversation to life.

"What do you mean?" Ryan asked, none of them have heard of this.

"Well, all of those other people kind of just disappeared after all the interviews and stuff, like I know like half of them went into mental institutions but some just...left. 

"What do you mean by they just left?" Brendon came in asking his own questions.

"I don't know, they're just gone. That's why when you guys _actually_ came back everyone was so suprised." Jon explained.

Ryan and Spencer looked at each other as the tone of the conversation dramatically changed. Ryan remembered the tall man that has been haunting his dreams for the past couple of weeks now. He also thought about that fucking shady counselor. If they were going to get anywhere they had to tell Jon what, or who, they saw.

"Jon, what do you think happened that day at the mall?" Spencer asked slowly. 

"Fuckers with guns came in, you two got taken in and the guys ran away before the cops came." Jon listed off, now realizing that that wasn't the case based off of the others faces.

"He's not wrong." Brendon pointed out.

Ryan let out a sigh. He knew that he sounded crazy when he would explain the story, but given that Jon was down to help them out with his alien kid investigation, Ryan knew that he really didn't have anything to worry about.

"Okay you know the alien guy we've talked about?" Ryan started

"Alien?" Brendon questioned, almost wanting to laugh.

"Yeah...?" Jon said, not really knowing what to expect to come from Ryan.

"Well he came." Ryan said simply.

Jon looked back at him for a good few seconds with a blank expression.

"Oh, thats the end of that story?" Jon questioned.

Ryan's face dropped from disapointment.

"Honestly Ryan I think we are just overhyping it at this point." Spencer laughed from his spot. Brendon laughing along at the reaction

Ryan sighed. "Well since this story isn't apparently as eventful as I originally thought, yeah, he just came and he saved us."

"Sounds about right." Spencer commented.

"Did they fight?" Jon asked, interest suddenly piqued.

"Yeah." Ryan answered dully.

"Was it cool?" 

"Obviously." Spencer piped in. "The guy flies too. We named him Wonderboy."

Jon's eyebrows raised as he hummed with and impressed look on his face. Ryan couldn't believe the people he surrounds himself by

"We never agreed on that name." Brendon quickly added.

"We're keeping the name." Spencer insisted.

"Anyways back to the reason we're all here." Ryan said the stop the bickering. "That counselor is obviously up to something. I mean he has to work for those guys from the mall, but why is he _here_?"

"We've dealt with some weird shit but this was definitely top five." Spencer said as he sat up when Ryan had finished.

"Did you talk to Wonderboy?" Jon asked.

Ryan cringed at the name "No, but I will. Maybe he could help us."

"We can't really rely on just that though." Jon said. He was right. There was no real reason for the guy to come back. Ryan wasn't about to put himself in danger just for the chance that the guy would come and save him. Admittedly he had thought about it but usually quickly comes to his senses.

"He would though, I know he would." Ryan persisted.

"It doesn't hurt to try." Brendon added after being quiet for most of the conversation. "I mean, why not?"

Ryan gave a small quick smile to Brendon for his support.

"What else are you guys gonna do?" Ryan used as his last defence for it all.

"You got me there." Spencer sighed.

"Yeah, I can't really complain." Jon said simply. "So we get this guy on our side and we're set."

"Well for the most part." Ryan started as he remembered what the man had said that day in the mall. "They work for someone, so there's obviously a lot more of them. When we were stuck there they said no one would notice we had left. I don't know how true that actually was, but what if they had done this before, just taken people? There's more to it and if that counselor does work for them, then why are they after us?"

The tone of the gathering had drastically shifted. All four boys taking a moment to realize what they're really putting themselves into. 

"Looks like we're just gonna have to find out." Spencer smiled.

They spent the next hour coming up with ideas on how to approach the situation. They would avoid the counselor at all cost and if they couldn't get away then they would be the fakest people to ever walk the face of the earth. Jon and Brendon seemed to not really have any obsticles and they really just had to act as if they know that nothing is going on. They'll meet as often as they can. Including at lunch, but they'll have to be careful there. And of course attempting to get in touch with Wonderboy. 

The sun was starting to set when they decided it was time to go home, Spencer went off to the car with Jon while Ryan stayed back to make sure he had all of his stuff. 

"Don't take too long cause I will leave you." Spencer called out as he walked with Jon to the car.

"I won't." Ryan yelled back 

"Bye guys!" Brendon waved.

The two smiled as they waved back and quickly made their way to the car. 

Brendon turned to see if Ryan had gotten all of his stuff yet.

"Do you need help-" 

Brendon was interrupted with Ryan's mouth on his, this definitely took him by suprise but he just went along with it for the next couple of seconds. Ryan was definitely a good kisser so Brendon fell into it pretty easily. Their lips smacked against each other for a good few seconds before Ryan pulled away somewhat reluctantly.

"Been wanting to do that all day." He said quietly as he sighed with smile.

Brendon was always left with his head a little woozy when Ryan would kiss him and only smiled back.

"Thanks?" Brendon said not knowing what to say.

Ryan giggled before grabbing his bags and heading for rhe door.

"See you later Brendon." Ryan smiled.

"Bye Ryan." Brendon smiled sweetly back as Ryan ran over to the car before Spencer would drive off without him. The guy stayed true to his word.

After Spencer had dropped Ryan off at his house first Ryan quickly went up to his room before his parents can see him. When he got up to his room he locked th door. He wasn't even sure if his parents were even there but he didn't care. He threw himself on his bed as he took a second to think on the events of the day. While the whole figuring out the whole situation with people pretty much going after him and his friends was definitely on his mind, He did take some time to reflect on his time with Brendon today. He felt his insides get warm from the memory, the boy was just so sweet. The way he would hold his hand when no one was looking was straight out of an eighties romcom, which should be lame but Ryan liked it. It was everything about Brendon that made Ryan go a little light headed when he would see him. While Ryan was deep in thought with his Brendon fantasies he heard something hit his window. 

He assumed that it was Spencer hitting hit window with a rock or something to tell him something, but whatever hit the window sounded louder than a rock.

Ryan cautiously made his way towards the window, not seeing anything outside. He opened the window, still not seeing anything. It was only when he slightly stuck his head out was when he saw a masked man sitting on his roof, almost clinging to the side of the house.

"Hey." The masked guy casually said.

Ryan's eyes widened at the sight.

"Fuck that!" Ryan said going to shut his window as quick as he could before rushing over to grab his phone to call Spencer. He should be calling 911 but Spencer can do more damage.

"No no wait, it's me!" The guy said from outside the window.

Ryan was about to start screaming out for help before he actually took a second to look at the guy. He obviously couldn't recognize him because he had a discount spiderman mask on but Ryan knew that if the guy was trying to kill him then he most likely wouldn't try to get him to recognize him. 

"Who are you?" Ryan raised his voice for the guy to hear through the glass.

The guy only stared back at Ryan for a moment.

"Well I can't just tell you." The guy said, voice muffled from the mask, "But I'm from the mall remember? The good guy not the other one." 

Ryan only stared back, was it actually the guy? The guy took the this as Ryan still not recognizing him. 

"I threw that guy in a tree? You said you wanted to talk." He went on.

"You're actually here." Ryan said outloud.

Brendon only stared back.

"Sorry I can't really hear past the glass." He said pointing at the window.

Ryan got up and slowly walked over to the window. The guy came, he actually came. And he's watching Ryan staring at him in disbelief as he waited for him to open the goddamn window. 

When Ryan did finally open the window the guy came in pretty quickly.

"Sorry, it's just that it would be weird if someone saw me." He mentioned as he got himself situated. He looked around the room as Ryan only stared back, still not believing that this was actually happening. He tilted his head over to a poster on Ryan's wall.

"The Beatles, nice." The guy pointed out.

"Thanks." Ryan breathed out, not realizing he was even holding his breath

The guy, which Ryan now realizes can't possibly even be that old and could probably even be around his age, then takes a seat on Ryan's bed. 

"So," The guy says, "What do you wanna talk about?"

A million things were running through Ryan's mind on what to ask. He obviously couldn't ask who he was seeing as that that already failed, but there was so much that he could ask and given that he doesn't know how long the guy will actually be here he has to come up with something good.

"Why?" Ryan asked.

"Why what?" The guy asked, confused by the question.

"Why did you save me?" Ryan clarified.

It was an odd question, the guy was pretty much a superhero, why wouldn't he save anyone?

"You were in trouble, I couldn't just leave you there." The guy answered simply. "I just happen to have to save you a lot.

Ryan couldn't see it but he could hear the smile in the guy's voice.

"So you're like Superman or something?"

"Yeah let's go with that."

This is the longest conversation that Ryan ever had with the guy and it's really only involving him gawking at the masked man and the guy answering questions as if it were a game. 

"Fuck." Ryan laughed out in disbelief looking at the ridiculous sight in front of him. "Wait, how do you know where I live?" He said suddenly serious.

The guy only laughed as he responded.

"I assumed that the house you ran into after we first met was yours, I was really just hoping I was right when I knocked on your window or the night could have been _completely_ different." 

Ryan felt a blush rise up onto his face when he remembered how stupid he must have looked that night.

"Oh yeah, forgot about that." Ryan choked out embarrassingly.

"I would have done the same." The guy sympathized.

Ryan just wanted to know who the fuck was under the mask. He hoped to gain this guy's trust at some point to finally find out. That's when he remembered what he really had to ask.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Ryan rushed. "I need your help." 

The guy only stared back.

"Oh sorry, I forget people can't see my facial expressions sometimes." He chuckled. "Help with what?" 

"Those guys you fought, I think they're after me and my friends." 

"What do you mean?" The guy asked seriously.

"At school, my friend and I we're sent to the office and this weird fucking counselor talked about what happened at the mall but he was shady as fuck and apparently those other people from the mall went missing or crazy so it's only me and my friends." Ryan explained for what seemed like the hundreth time.

"I'll help you." The guy said straight out which definitely suprised Ryan. 

"You'll help?" The guy wouldn't tell him who he was but was willing to help with Ryan's conspiracies.

"Yeah, I mean it has to just be me and you. I can't exactly just go out like this."

Ryan's eyes widened at what he said. What was he gonna tell the guys? 

"My friends know, they wouldn't mind." Ryan tried to reason.

The guy stood there thinking for a second. "How about when you do find something out or if you need me, you call me. I'll be right over."

"But why-"

"Trust me?" 

Ryan stood there for a moment. His only reason to trust this guy is cause he saved his life a couple of times but even then Ryan was hesitant. 

"Sure." 

"Okay," the guy finished. "I should probably go. I can be back tomorrow, if I'm not busy if you'd like?" The guy suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good," Ryan said, looking foward to being able to talk the guy again. That's when it hit him. "Wait!"

The guy turned around when he reached the window.

"What's your name?" 

The guy thought for a moment.

"What do you want it to be?" He asked.

Ryan drew a blank and came up with the only thing he knew.

"My friends call you Wonderboy." Ryan said, he still hated the name.

The guy only laughed.

"Wonderboy it is." He said, smile evident in his voice, as he went out the window.

Ryan stood speechless on what just happened.  
That only lasted a few seconds before his phone started ringing. The only person it could be was Spencer and he couldn't wait to tell him about what just happened. He smiled as he answered the phone.

"Hello?" Ryan smiled as he answered

_"Hey Ryan."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading it means a lot!
> 
> Feedback is also really appreciated!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Ryan makes the best out of a situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back at writing again!
> 
> Things are starting to heat up I'll tell you that.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song rec: Defiance- The Young veins

Ryan felt his stomach drop at the voice on the other line.

It had been a long time since the last time he heard it and now he was about ready to throw his phone against the wall, but instead he stood there, not responding.

"C'mon I know you're there." The voice said sweetly in the speaker. "I wanted to say hi."

Ryan stayed there, completely frozen and unwilling to give this guy the satisfaction of a conversation.

"You know it took me a while to find your number, I was almost worried it wasn't gonna be you, but I know that voice from anywhere. What's got you all happy?" The friendly voice chuckled.

Ryan started to feel the pressure rise in his throat from straining himself by keeping his mouth shut but still kept quiet.

The voice sighed, "Okay, I get it, but you know I'm not a quitter."

Ryan scoffed.

The voice on the other line stayed silent for a moment before clearing his throat.

"Well, I was wondering that if you were to find yourself in the city over the next couple of days would you be interested in coming to one of my parties." The voice said calm and smooth.

Ryan's lips were sealed shut as his eyes widened at the invitiation.

"Still not talking to me, I understand. I'll have your name on the list if you make up your mind. Any hotel on the strip, just give them your name. I wanna make up for lost time, see you soon Ry."

And with that the voice on the other line hung up, leaving Ryan still as he sat and listened to the dial tone.

"Fucking _Pete_." He seethed as he quickly got up and stomped up to his closet.

He looked through his clothes before grabbing out a white t-shirt along with his best fitting tight black jeans. He ruffled up his hair and threw some eyeliner on before heading for the door. Right as he was about the leave his room he saw a bag from his day at the mall that he had almost forgotten about. He went up to it and pulled out the black leather jacket that Brendon had liked on him. With one last look in the mirror and a smirk he left without a second thought.

He grabbed the keys left on the hanger near the door and left before anyone saw him. His parents had left him their old car when they semi recently had gotten a new one. At least that's how Ryan understood it. It would have been a nice gesture if they bothered to tell him about it in the first place and not just complain on why he never drives his car. 

Well he's taking it now, so they can't complain anymore.

Ryan gets in the car and heads to the first place he thinks of.

After a short drive, Ryan is there in front the of the large house he only left hours ago.

He pulls out his phone as he's parked otside of Brendon's place.

On the second ring he picks up.

"Hello?" Brendon says through the line.

"Hey, you busy?" Ryan smiles.

"Its ten, so not really." Brendon chuckles.

"Parents home?" 

"They're never here."

"Get dressed and come outside." Ryan hangs up before Brendon can question anything. He looks up to the window of Brendon's room and sees him peek his head out and wave. Ryan smiles as he waves back and Brendon leaves to what Ryan can only assume was to get ready.

While waiting for Brendon to come out, Ryan's mind was starting to wonder if this was a good idea. It was impulsive as fuck and he had no idea how the night would end. His thoughts were quickly shut off the second he heard the door close and he saw Brendon.

The boy did sure clean up nicely.

He wasn't wearing anything fancy, just a jacket, t-shirt and black jeans but it was enough for Ryan to forget about whatever he was thinking about.

"You look good." Ryan smiles.

"You too," Brendon smiled "nice jacket."

"Thanks, a friend told me to get it." Ryan said walking over to the driver's seat.

"Must be one cool guy." Brendon boasted as he got in the passengers side.

"Complete opposite actually." 

Brendon laughed as Ryan started the car, music blaring through the speakers, which Ryan lowered before driving off.

"I didn't know you could drive." Brendon said.

"Not legally." Ryan smirked as he drove off into the next street. 

Brendon was pretty quiet for a bit during the ride, only humming along to whatever was playing through the speakers.

"You should sing for me again." Ryan suggested.

"Sing for you?" Brendon chuckled.

"Yeah, you know I love your voice." Ryan reasoned.

"I'm not your personal radio Ryan Ross." Brendon teased as he turned his body halfway to comfortably sit in the chair, Ryan snorted at the use of his name. "Is that the only reason you brought me?"

"Well of course, plus you don't even know what we're doing so why are you complaining." Ryan answered sweetly yet sarcastically. All hint of bitterness and anger that he felt from the phonecall hadn't quite fuly diminished but with Brendon by his side he definitely felt better than before.

"Yeah, what are we doing?" Brendon asked as he shifted in his seat. "I thought Spencer's house was off the other way."

"Spencer doesn't know about this." Ryan answered ominously.

"Oh." Brendon said dumbly, "just us?"

Brendon's tone had made Ryan quickly worry. He didn't even think about if Brendon didn't actually want to hang out and now they're out here on the way to one of the biggest parties ever. 

"Mmhm, is that...bad?" He questioned, attempting to make himself sound as neutral amd unbothered as possible.

Brendon had obviously noticed what Ryan was doing and shook his head.

"No, it's not bad." He smiled as he saw Ryan's shoulders lose their tension. "But since it is just the two of us, you mind telling me where we are even going?"

"Oh yeah," Ryan said, eyes focused on the road but quickly glancing at the boy next to him as he spoke. "You ever been to the strip?"

Brendon's eyes widened as he sat up in his seat, Ryan giggling at his reaction.

"We're going to the strip?" Brendon asked, face in pure confusion and shock. He definitely didn't expect that.

"Yeah," Ryan smiled, Brendon had apparently never been to the strip before, at least that's what Ryan can tell due to his reaction. "It'll be fun I promise."

"But I don't drink." Brendon stated as if thw fact was going to ruin the trip.

"No place would serve you anyways, you have that baby face." Ryan joked.

"Why are we going to Vegas?" Brendon asked. He had good reason. With Ryan showing up randomly to his house in the middle of the night and bringing him to fucking Las Vegas, Ryan was suprised these questions didn't come up earlier.

"Old friend." Ryan answered shortly. 

Yeah he hated Pete, but he wasn't about to expose his sob story to Brendon right now. Brendon's questions stopped when he saw the flashing lights from the bright city not too far away.

The busy streets of the city had kept them in place in Ryan's shitty car. Brendon didn't seem bothered though as he stared in awe of all the buildings and attractions along with the michael jackson impersonators.

"It smells weird." Brendon pointed out when they were finally moving.

"It's cigarettes and pee." Ryan answered. "You'll get used to it."

Brendon made a face at the thought. Ryan looked over at him and laughed. The guy was so innocent, it was cute.

"C'mon I know a place we can stay and get away from all that smoke and piss." 

Brendon brow furrowed as to ask what Ryan ment but he only smiled as he pulled up to one of the large luxury hotels leaving him speechless.

Ryan _never_ in a million years thought he would be able to do this and now with Brendon by his side inside a shitty car right outside of the Four seasons he felt like everything was going right for once.

Brendon turned to him with a shocked expression.

"Here?" He asked, totally convinced that Ryan was gonna say he was kidding and drive off.

"Yep." Ryan smiled before getting out of the car.

Brendon quickly followed as Ryan handed the keys to an unimpressed valet worker.

"Are they even gonna let us in?" Brendon whispered before the doorman held the door open for them.

"Trust me." Ryan whispered.

The lobby was huge. A chandelier hung from the ceiling, lighting the room up in such a sophisticated way. 

"Holy shit." Ryan said under his breath. He was really gonna enjoy this.

Brendon stayed close as he gawked at everything around him. Yeah his house was nice but this was next level. He was only taken out of his trance when Ryan took his hand and started to lead him to a woman at the front counter. He felt his face becoming hot from the subtle gesture and stayed quiet. 

"Hi, um we have a room under the name Ryan Ross." Ryan said to the kind looking lady at the front desk. She spent a moment on her computer before looking back at Ryan with a frown.

"Sorry we don't have anything under that name sir." She said politely as she looked at Ryan who felt his nerves hit him quickly.

Of course he would do this to him. He should have known better than to just assume that he could trust him. Ryan would have just walked out of there from the embaressment and apologize to Brendon excessively for wasting his time but it was Pete, and he knew Pete.

"Sorry, George Ross." Ryan muttered as he pulled out an ID for the woman to see.

After spending another second on the computer and checking the ID the woman smiled.

"Ok we are all set to go sir, you're staying in one of our luxury suites on the top floor, have a nice night!" The woman said as she handed Ryan the key card. "The room only has one bed, is that alright?" 

Brendon's eyes widened slightly as Ryan responded.

"Yes that will be just fine thank you." 

Brendon and Ryan almost couldn't believe it as they made their way through the lobby and into the elevator to make it to the _top_ floor, in a fucking _suite._

As soon as the elevator door shut Ryan let out a big sigh.

"Holy shit."

"I know." Brendon laughed, still unable to believe anything that just happened

It all felt like a dream. When they finally found their room it was better than they even imagined. The room was huge and even had little rooms throughout the suite itself. The bed was huge with red sheets and a million pillows stacked up nicely all together. The view was the best part. They were able to see everything, it was pretty trippy when they realized how high up they really were. 

Brendon threw himself on the large bed after taking in his surroundings with a big smile on his face. 

"Wow." Was all he could say. 

Ryan looked over at Brendon to say something but got distracted when he saw the boy's shirt rise up a bit leaving his skin slightly exposed along with his low rising pants. 

Ryan strolled on over to the bed with Brendon and laid down with him. It was getting late and they still had stuff to do but Ryan was sure that it could wait a little longer.

Brendon turned his head to look at Ryan with a childish smile on his face causing Ryan to chuckle. Ryan slowly made his move by leaning in slowly as a way of asking permission. Brendon's smile faltered slightly once he realized what Ryan was trying to do and looked down at his lips. There was no one else there, it was only them. No one to see them and no reason to hide anything. He felt his heart stutter as Ryan edged in closer and closer to him and he felt his breathing stop. Ryan looked at his eyes for just a moment before moving them back to Brendon's lips as he was only centimeters away and closed the space between them.

It had felt like a lifetime since they had last done this, even if it really wasn't even that long ago, and with no one to stop them they were really going to enjoy this.

Ryan took control and really got into it. He leaned into the kisses as much as be could and still couldn't get enough of Brendon. His lips were so soft and left him breathless the more he went on. He grabbed onto Brendon's hips to bring him closer and slowly and barely moved his hips againt his causing Brendon to gasp. He pulled away for only a second just from the suprise of feeling Ryan against him. Ryan was worried that maybe he took it a bit far with that but was reassured that he was good when Brendon brought his lips back with Ryan's eagerly and started to move his hips along his Ryan's. 

Ryan faintly smiled into the kiss and moved his hips in sync with Brendon's. The angle was a bit weird given that they were both on their sides and their legs were tangled up with each others so Ryan took in upon himself to get himself on top of Brendon, staddling his hips, leaving Brendon looking up at him in awe and connecting their mouths once again. Brendon hesitantly brought his hands up to Ryan's hips and grinded up slowly, coaxing a moan from Ryan. Ryan felt Brendon's mouth stop moving for a second and looked down at him staring at him. 

"Hi." He whispered.

"Hi." Brendon said back, voice sounding shot.

Ryan smiled as he leaned into kiss Brendon once again while grinding his hips along his for that sweet friction, causing small moans from Brendon that sounded better than any song that Ryan had ever heard. Ryan swiped his tongue along the bottom of Brendon's lip and stuck his tongue in his mouth when Brendon had moaned. 

This was new and made it so much hotter. Ryan's tongue slid with Brendon's in sloppy and needy movements as moans slipped from the both of them and they continued rutting against each other. 

Ryan pulled away after a bit and moved his mouth to the spot below Brendon's ear.

"Can I try something?" He whispered as he kissed down Brendon's neck, leaving him letting out a shakt breath.

"Uh huh." He breathed out, unable to come up with any real words.

Ryan moved his hands towards Brendon's zipper and slowly undid it. He could feel Brendon's hard cock through his pants even then and shimmied them down to just his underwear. Brendon kept lifting his hips up for _anything._

Ryan went back to placing kisses everywhere on Brendon and slipping his hands underneath his waistband and grabbing a hold of his cock. Brendon gasped at the feeling of Ryan actually touching him and he couldn't keep his hips from moving and the moans coming out once Ryan had started stroking him all while never moving his lips off of him.

"That good?" Ryan whispered against Brendon's mouth, who was unable to contain his whines and moans.

"Y-Yeah, really ah-good." Brendon nodded his head frantically.

Ryan smiked as he sped up the pace and connected his mouth with Brendon's, catching every noise he made with his mouth. 

God, he could do this forever if that meant that he could see Brendon like this al the time, but he knew it would end soon when Brendon's moans got louder and his hips moving faster along with his hand.

"Oh fuck _Ryan-fuck."_ Brendon moaned out as he shook and came inbetween them and on Ryan's hands, luckily not getting any on their clothes. Ryan made sure to stroke him through his orgasm to make it the best it could be and pulled his hand out when he could tell it was beginning to be too much.

Brendon laid there completely spent, catching his breath as Ryan brought himself to lick up the mess left on his hands and Brendon's abdomen.

He got up to see Brendon looking back at him with complete shock.

"You're actually going to kill me." He sighed.

Ryan laughed. "C'mon we got shit to do. We can do more when we come back if you'd like."

"Can't we just skip whatever we have to do and do more now?" Brendon pouted. "I mean it is getting late."

It was a little before midnight, which meant nothing in this city.

"We won't be gone long, I promise." Ryan said before giving Brendon a quick kiss.

"Where are we going again?" Brendon asked as he got up and pulled his pants back on.

"I'm seeing someone I used to know, it will literally only be a minute, it's more of an obligation than a reunion." Ryan explained

Brendon didn't ask anymore questions after that and Ryan turned back to see him sitting there waiting for him. He grabbed his jacket before coming up to Brendon and grabbing his by the shoulder.

"I'll make it a night you'll never forget, I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"You're just like a dream."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok back again.
> 
> I really like this chapter so I hope you guys do to!
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song rec: Just like Heaven- The Cure

Before they left Ryan had made sure they stopped by the car first so he could get something. He pulled out a large guitar case and went out the door with only a smile. Before Brendon could even smile Ryan shushed him.

"It's a suprise."

They walked down the street gazing at the bright lights and hundreds of people walking around carefree. Brendon stayed close to Ryan the whole time, scared that he would get lost in the crowd of people. 

"When did you get that?" Brendon asked, remembering the day in the mall when Ryan longed for a guitar.

"I've had it for a while. It's a long story. Been wanting an electric for a while though. This one will work just fine for now though." Ryan explained.

It was late but it seemed that no one around here cared. People were out enjoying themselves as the drunkenly walked down the strip, just looking for another place to get a drink. It seemed that Ryan and Brendon were the only sober people out here as they passed a group of friends howling like wolves as the found another club to get drunk in and girls walked around with no shoes and being completely dependant on their friends to help them walk almost straight. It was amusing but also kind of scary when Brendon realized that this was only the beginning of the night for them. 

Ryan stopped walking in front of this huge fountain spitting out water in crazy patterns and placed down the large guitar case throwing the latches open and taking out a sleek acoustic guitar. 

"Can you tell me what we're doing now?" Brendon asked, he still had no idea what was going on.

Ryan watched as a johnny depp impersonator passed them and smiled.

"We gotta make some kind of money tonight. This seems like the safest bet." He explained.  
"And no I did not just bring you for this, I do actually enjoy your company you know."

Brendon smiled despite still not fully understanding why they were even doing this.  
They were surrounded by people that were looking to get pictures with celebrity look alikes and people dancing in the middle of the sidewalk.

"I've never really sang in front of a bunch of people before." Brendon admitted.

Ryan looked up at him.

"You don't have to if you don't want to." He said sympathetically. He wasn't going to force him to do anything. He just knew the boy had a voice that could at least rake in twenty bucks easily. Plus he would get to hear him sing again which always made his heart flutter in a schoolgirl way that he will never fully admit to feeling.

Brendon looked around. People were just looking for some entertainment and to be honest he felt like he could never really say no to Ryan, and look where that got him. He really wouldn't be anywhere else though so he supposed that doing this couldn't hurt

"Pick a song." Brendon smirked as Ryan looked up happily from his guitar.

"You spoil me." Ryan laughed. "Suprise me."

Brendon pulled a thoughful look on his face as he thought of something.

"Is it fine if it's not super popular?" Brendon asked, they were doing this for money but he was more concerned about picking out something that Ryan would like. 

"I've heard wonderwall from four different people on the street tonight." Ryan said deadpanned. "It would be nice for a change." 

Brendon laughed before biting his lip in thought.

"You know Till there was you?" 

A smile quickly made its way onto Ryan's face. 

"Yeah, I know it." Ryan said and he strummed his guitar briefly before starting playing the beginning of the song. 

They had caught a few peoples attention when Ryan started playing but a few turned into a lot more when Brendon starting singing.

"There were bells on a hill  
But I never heard them ringing  
No, I never heard them at all  
Till there was you."

They had a small crowd of people coming around them. Brendon turning to look and smile at Ryan when he saw a person place a dollar in the guitar case.

"There were birds in the sky  
But I never saw them winging  
No, I never saw them at all  
Till there was you."

More people gathered around and Brendon smiled as he saw even more people place money in the case. 

"Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows  
Of dawn and dew."

Ryan would never get over Brendon's voice. It was truly angelic and he felt proud as people watched them with smiles on their faces, even if some were probably drunk off their asses, it was nice.

"There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No, I never heard it at all  
Till there was you."

Brendon watched Ryan with a big smile when it came to his little parts between verses. He had never sang with anyone with him like this. It was new but he definitely liked it. He wasn't really as focused on the audience as much as he should have been but he was still having fun.

"Then there was music and wonderful roses  
They tell me in sweet fragrant meadows  
Of dawn and dew."

Brendon heard Ryan singing the line with him and smiled when he realized it. Neither really noticed that people had been filming their performance.

"There was love all around  
But I never heard it singing  
No, I never heard it at all  
Till there was you."

Ryan let Brendon have the last verse to himself and continued to play with a smile on his face as he listened to Brendon's voice finish off the song strong and clapping from the audience.

"Thank you." Brendon thanked shyly as a couple more people placed money in the case.

"That went great!" Ryan told Brendon once people started walking away.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Brendon smiled back, he really just wanted to kiss Ryan right there but was worried about doing it with everyone around them.

Ryan went over to the case to see a decent amount of money thrown in the case. Brendon watched as he quickly counted the cash.

"Sixty bucks." Ryan said aloud.

Brendon smiled that they made that much. It seemed like a lot but they were in Vegas so he's not sure if everyone else would call that a lot like he did.

"That's good right?" Brendon asked.

"Yeah, really good for a street performance. It'll be enough for tonight so that's good." 

It was getting to be about one in the morning when they finished with everything and Ryan suggested that they make their way toward where they had to go. 

It wasn't a long walk but when they stopped outside a club Brendon gave Ryan a confused look.

"Don"t worry about it." Ryan reassured as he made sure that Brendon stayed close behind like in the hotel as they walked up to the large bouncer of the fancy looking club with a long line outside.

"Name?" The large man said dismissively in a husky voice at the two of them.

"Ryan Ross." Ryan said, glancing to his side every now and then to make sure Brendon was still there.

The bouncer glanced over at the list not expecting to see whatever name that Ryan told him so he was surprised when the name was actually bolded, basically meaning that Ryan was a very important person.

The bouncer glanced at Brendon since he was standing so close to Ryqn.

"He's a friend. My invitation never said anything about a plus one." Ryan smiled sarcastically as the bouncer would have to let them both in now.

"Come on in." The bouncer said politely as Ryan threw a smirk at Brendon as he lead them in.

"How do you do that?" Brendon asked amazed at the luck Ryan was havinng tonight.

"I know people." Ryan said as he handed the almost annoyed looking girl at the coat check his guitar case. He gave her name which she paused at when she first heard it but quickpy changed her demeanor to polite and cheery.

"Have a good night!" The girl called as the two walked away.

"I'm here for a....friend I guess." Ryan explained bit Brendon couldn't really hear him since music was blaring through the speakers of the club. The only way you'd actually be able hear someone was if you yelled.

"Over here!" Ryan yelled out for Brendon to follow who was getting distracted by the huge amounts of people. He grabbed onto his hand as he lead Brendon toward a spot that surpringly wasn't full of people.

"You good?" Ryan asked. He was close enough that he didn't need to yell, the closeness and the feeling of Ryan's breath against his skin making him shiver. He hoped Ryan hadn't seen it with all the random lights going around but new that he did when he saw the smirk that crept onto his face.

Brendon only nodded.

Ryan looked around. The music suprisingly wasn't bad and he dragged him there so wanted Brendon to enjoy himself.

Ryan grabbed Brendon's hand once again this time smiling as he brought him to the middle of the dance floor. Brendon stood there awkwardly as finally a familiar song started to play. Ryan gave him a big smile when he had recognized the song as well. It was strange to be playing in a club but no one seemed to complain.

Just Like Heaven by The Cure filled the club and Ryan started moving his body to the music, attempting to get Brendon to do the same, but Brendon would just nervously look around. 

Ryan leaned in and spoke in his ear.

"No ones looking." Ryan said softly. "Dance with me."

Brendon's eyes were focused on on Ryan's mouth when he had pulled away. He still stayed close and danced with him. 

Brendon made awkward movements at first but slowly found some rhythm and gained some confidence when he saw Ryan smiling at him and smiled back.

They were so close together as they danced, they were really only inches apart as they focused on the song as they looked at each other.

 _"You're just like a dream."_ Ryan sang along as he smiled.

That was enough for Brendon as he took one last look around, no one was looking. No one would care. So he went for it and closed the gap between him and Ryan. He felt Ryan smile against his mouth at first and he also felt it fell as Ryan moaned when Brendon brought his hands to his hair and slightly tugged. 

Some people had glanced at the show they were putting on but neither cared. It looked like they would die of they seperated. The second one of them would pull back the other would quickly bring their lips back together. While this night was definitely not planned at all whatsoever, but they both knew that they wouldn't be anywhere else.

When they noticed that the song had ended they pulled away giggling at themselves as they kept their eyes on each other, practically unable to look away. 

"Ryan, I-I think I-"

Ryan was looking at him expectedly as suddenly a loud bell rang through the club catching everyones attention. 

The lights were shining at the DJs table as he held the mic up.

"The man of the fucking city as entered the building ladies and gentlemen!" The crowd roared in applause when the man said that. It was only Ryan and Brendon who had stayed still, Brendon was confused and Ryan because he already knew who it was.

"I now have the honor to introduce, a true legend, Mr. Pete Wentz!!" The man yelled into the microphone resulting in the crowd yelling back in excitement.

Ryan kept a hard expression as he watched fucking Pete Wentz walk onto that stage faced with adoration from people who didn't know him with the biggest shit eating smile on his face.

"That's him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really like the idea of Brendon singing to Ryan ok guys.
> 
> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!!


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I think it's fucking hilarious."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a lot longer than I expected it to be so hopefully that makes up for being gone.
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Song rec: Stay Away From My Baby - Banes World

There he was.

With a big smile on his face as he looked across the crowd that acted as if he were a God and worshipped him as so.

Ryan rolled his eyes, he had almost forgotten why they had came in the first place for a moment. He looked back at Brendon with an apologetic look as he grabbed his hand and started making his way over to the fuck.

He even debated going against it the second he grabbed onto Brendon. He didn't want Pete to meet him. He didn't even want him to _look_ at Brendon in fear that he would find some way to fuck him over just like he does to everyone else.

Ryan rushed them to a somewhat quiet corner. Brendon looked at him confused because Ryan really wasn't making any sense. It was the middle of the night, They're in a fucking Vegas night club and apparently the guest of honor is his friend or something. So yeah, Brendon was a bit confused, but he wasn't exactly complaining either. He saw the anger in Ryan's eyes, he knew he wasn't mad at him though, it had to do something with that guy upstage. Ryan looked at him with such hate, Brendon had never seen him like that. The guy looked cocky sure, but for Ryan to act like this he must have been the devil himself.

"When we go up there don't say anything okay?" Ryan instructed, looking at Brendon with wide eyes. "He's an asshole, we won't have to deal with him long if I just see what he wants and leave. Then we could go back to the hotel okay?" 

"What did he do?" Brendon asked. This seemed so complicated for just a simple reunion.

"We used to be friends." Ryan said, disgusted at the the thought. He brought his thoughts back to the Brendon. Fuck, he was so lucky to have him. He pulled him in for a quick kiss, Brendon letting out a suprised noise into Ryan's mouth. It felt like sparks every time. Being with Brendon just felt right. He couldn't really explain it and to be honest he doesn't even want to. Ryan doesn't want to deal with all this other shit. He just wants him.

"I'm glad you came." Ryan said only loud enough for Brendon to hear. 

Brendon nodded as he looked back at Ryan smiling and grabbed onto his hand telling him to lead the way.

They pushed their way though the crowd of drunk people till they reached the edge of the stage. Pete and his gang were stationed high up above to stage so I was a bit harder to grab their attention.

"He can't see us!" Ryan yelled to Brendon through the music.

When did looked around for anything that can capture the guy's attention all they could see were drunk people in that wasn't gonna help. Then he suddenly had an idea, it was stupid but had to work.

Brendon reached over for the guys cup next to him, he was so quick with his movements that the guy didn't even notice. Before Ryan could even see what he was doing Brendon swung the cup toward the guys on stage. 

It was almost like everything was in slow motion. Next thing they knew the music is turned off and a loud "What the fuck!?" was heard from the stage above. There was no possible way for anyone to know it was Brendon so they just had to wait. Within seconds everyone on stage were looking over the balcony in search for the culprit. One guy was soaked in the drink that Brendon had thrown and he looked _mad._ Brendon kept himself calm though, it wasn't like he was actually worried or anything but it would be easier to get through the night without a fight.

"Which one of you fucks threw the fucking drink!?" The soaked tall man yelled around a Ryan and Brandon's vicinity.

It stayed completely quiet before a familiar laugh came from up on the stage. 

"You think this is fucking funny Wentz?" The guy said in a threatening tone. 

"I think it's fucking hilarious." Pete laughed back. 

Before the guy was even able to get near Pete they could see some guards with the man already in their arms as they escorted the man out with a variety of curses being thrown in directed toward Pete. It was pretty intense but Pete only laughed it off as literally everyone watched. 

A few seconds later the had seen the top of the cocky man's hair peek out before he looked over to see who threw the drink to either kick them out or congratulate them. 

Pete peeked his head out over the stage and looked over the crowd before stopping with wide eyes and broke out into a huge smile.

"Holy shit you came!" Pete yelled before quickly turning over and to tell his people something leading to the music turning back on and two large men standing at the backstage door motioning for Ryan to come inside.

Ryan turned to Brendon quickly "If anyone bothers you just tell me, I'll take care of it and we'll leave." He said in a protective voice. Brendon felt his heart warm up at the idea of Ryan protecting him, it was sweet. Especially since out of the two of them Ryan was seemingly the one that needed more protection. Instead of telling him that Brendon just nodded and smiled back before walkng with him towards the stage door.

When they approached the door. The big men at the door stood at the door with a stern expression as they watched the two come up toward them and kept silent until they actually tried to get it 

"Mr. Ross is the only one permitted to come backstage. Wentz' orders." 

Brendon was going to tell Ryan it was fine and that he could just wait for him but Ryan spoke up.

"He stays with me." Ryan said to the large man looming over the two of them. "He goes too or we leave." 

The man looked at Ryan with annoyance at how difficult he was being and looked like he was just about to throw them both out. Just as the guy opened his mouth to say something a voice from the back called out

"What's taking so long?"

Ryan felt his heart stop in the worst way possible the second he saw him. He was dressed in expensive clothes and designer shoes that we're most likely worth hundreds more than they looked. His hair almost looked the same if he hadn't been so determined to make himself seem so edgy and cool with unnecessary products. He still had that shit eating smile, that never changed.

"Ryan!" He smiled as he pushed passed the guard and grabbed him in for a hug that lasted longer than Ryan would have liked. Once he let go Ryan went back to Brendon and kept a cold glare on the Pete.

"Hey." Ryan said coldly.

Pete seemed to ignore there obvious disdain towards him and smiled at the fact that Ryan had actually came, only thing was that he wasn't alone. 

"Come on in, let's catch up!" Pete insisted as he grabbed onto Ryan's hands to lead him to someplace in the back.

Ryan practically yanked back his hand and stood his ground.

"He comes too." Ryan insisted. He wasn't about to leave Brendon here alone. 

Pete brought his attention towards Brendon. He had a dark look in his eye that made Brendon feel an uneasy shiver down his spine. The stare only lasted a second before his demeanor completely changed as he smiled wide and greeted Brendon with a welcoming look. 

"And who are you?" Pete asked, head titled as if he was trying to remember if had ever seen him before. 

"Brendon. I'm friends with Ryan." Brendon said as Pete continued to look at him with that big fake smile.

"Friends? Oh, Ryan's never told me about you before." Pete said. Ryan could already see what he was doing and was about to say something about how it wasn't any of his business but Brendon was quick to answer. 

"Yeah, we've been kind of busy lately." Brendon smiled. "Ryan never talks about you, and here I am thinking that he just thought he brought me here for some fun."

Ryan's eyes looked comically wide from what Brendon just said. To say it wasn't expected was an understatement. 

"Sorry?" Ryan said, mind fucking blown at the sudden confidence Brendon had. Pete keeping his smile on but visibly fuming at Brendon's words.

"Don't worry about it babe, you can make it up to me later." Brendon smirked with a wink and Ryan felt his brain short circuit. He knows it has to be an act but it's fucking _awesome._

Ryan could only smile back is disbelief and amusement. He even saw the smile pretty much drop off his face which made it even better.

"Fine." Pete said dismissively as he turned to lead the way. He walked ahead of them as they walked through the halls eventually leading them to large empty room towards the back of the club. The room was lit with with neon lights and had a stripper pole in the middle of it.

"Don't worry, I know strippers aren't exactly your cup of tea." Pete joked when he saw the reaction of the two when they first walked in. Ryan had directed Brendon to follow him to the long fancy couch in the middle of the room. Pete had already made his way toward the small bar area in the corner of the room and pulled out a bottle of whiskey along with a variety of other hard drinks. 

"Pick your poison." Pete offered as he opened up the bottle and poured it into a short glass for himself.

"I'm good." Ryan said, he just wanted to know what he wanted and to get out of there.

"Boy toy?" Pete asked directed toward Brendon.

"No thanks." Brendon glared. 

"Damn, bunch of party poopers." Pete laughed before taking a swig of his drink.  
"So, how you been Ryan? It's been a while." 

It's been a little over a year. A little over a year since Ryan was in the worst shape of his life and ended up crying at Spencer's door at weird times at night. 

"Yeah, it's been a bit." Ryan said as he glanced over at Pete who smiled when he caught his eye. "I've been good."

"That's good." Pete smiled as he strode over to the two on the long curved couch, laying himself lazily across the couch as he looked at the two so close together.

"How long you two been a thing?" Pete asked before taking another long sip.

Ryan looked over at Brendon and raised a brow and only got a knowing smile back in response.

"A little after I moved here." Brendon said politely and smiling over at Ryan.

"Does Spencer know?" Pete asked. "I know how Ryan likes to keep little secrets, he thinks it makes it more special. Quite the one for dramatics." Pete chuckled.

Of course he would do this. Of course it was a bad idea coming here. He was going to tell Brendon everything. He was going to make Ryan relive all that shit and more some. 

"Shut up Pete." Ryan threatened quietly before the other could go even further.

"You know I called him recently?" Pete smirked, " It was pretty late I didn't think he would actually answer, of course he didn't really talk. I could see why you guys are so close." 

"You called him?" Ryan asked. He didn't know this. Spencer never told him. Why wouldn't Spencer tell him? Even Brendon looked surprised when he looked at Ryan.

"Yeah." Pete said, the ghost of a smirk creeping on his face before he lifted an eyebrow. "He never told you?"

Ryan shook his head as he looked over at Pete.

"Hmm. Weird." Pete shrugged before taking another drink. "I just thought he didn't want to come."

"I didn't tell him." Ryan mumbled as he moved his eyes away when he heard Pete giggle only moments later. 

"Oh man you guys really are best friends!" Pete giggled in his seat. Ryan turned to look at Brendon who only looked at him with a hint of pity on his eyes as he saw how Pete practically fucked him up in the span of less than an hour.

"Maybe we should go..." Brendon said when he had noticed that Ryan was acting differently. He knew this wouldn't end well if they stayed and it seemed all that all Pete was doing was making things worse. He's seen Ryan at bad times, really bad times, but the look on his face as he listens to Pete talk to him is just _sad._ It pains Brendon to see him like that. It would just be better if they left.

"What, why? You literally just got here!" Pete whined as he straightened up at the suggestion.

Brendon ignored him and went over to the distraught Ryan. Pete really hadn't even said that much but it was obvious that if he said anything else Ryan would definitely not be okay by the end of the night.

"Hey, let's just leave it's fine." Brendon whispered as he went and grabbed Ryan's hand to get them the fuck out of there, but he just sat there with a blank stare.

"Don't be ridiculous he's fine, he does shit like that all the time, leave him. You're free to go on your own." Pete dismissed, sneering at Brendon.

Okay that was it.

"What the fuck?" Brendon yelled in complete disbelief, is this guy serious? "Okay, first of all shut the fuck up." Brendon said matter of factly.

This caught everyone by surprise. Ryan turned his head and came out of whatever weird trance he was in when he heard that, his eyes bounced between Brendon and Pete as Brendon just completely went off and Pete just watched, face unamused for once.

"Second of all no, he doesn't do this all the time, I've hung out with him basically every fucking day since I moved here and not once has he ever acted like this. Is he weird sometimes? Yeah, but not like whatever the fuck you think is normal."

Ryan could only watch as Brendon stood there tearing Pete a fucking new one.

"And fucking third, You. Don't. Know. Him." Brendon punctuated harshly to emphasize his point. "He never talks about you. Even if you were such as good as friends as you say you are he has never said a fucking word about you. A fucking friend would know about the shit he's seen in only the last couple of months. A fucking friend would actually be nice and know shit like his favorite song or some shit instead of just fucking around and not talking for however fucking long it's been. I know you think you're some kind of god or some shit, it's pretty obvious, but you need to realize that he doesn't give as much of a shit that you thought he did about you anymore so fuck off."

Ryan felt his heart stop at what Brendon ranted on about. Fuck, he was right. He was so fucking right. He had a smile of disbelief now that he finally figured this out. Just right as he was going to say fuck you to Pete and leave, Pete opened his fucking mouth. He glared back at Brendon as he finished his rant with a hardened expression before smirking once more.

"You think me and him we're just friends?"

Ryan felt his heart stop and immediately looked over at Brendon and saw the boy's face slowly drop from his initial anger to a look of disappointment that he couldn't hide if he tried.

"Oh, you thought you were the first one didn't you?" Pete mocked and laughed, a fucking evil twinkle in his eye.

Brendon stayed silent and kept his eyes down, seemingly unable to look at either of them. Why would Ryan ever get with this douchebag?

"Let me guess, he treats you all special right? Makes you feel warm and fuzzy inside cause he's the mysterious sad kid and he noticed you instead of some one else. I bet the first time he even touched you you fell in _love_ didn't you?" Pete teased and sneered before letting out a giggle at how Brendon's face had fell and how he was unable to keep up his tough guy act. "It doesn't mean shit. You're just a fucking kid, all you are is just a way to pass the time, you mean nothing." 

"Shut the fuck up Pete!" Ryan yelled as he stood up. He couldn't take it. It was all bullshit he was just saying it to get Brendon to leave. All he wanted to do was fuck everything up for him like he always does.

"Ry don't-" 

"Don't fucking call me Ry you don't know shit about me! You don't know shit about anything! You're the one that left did you forget that? You don't get to fuck up my fucking life anymore! I came here to see what the fuck you wanted but obviously this has just been a waste of time because you're still the same evil fuck that left a year ago!" 

Ryan was seeing fucking red. He was able to take Pete's shit, but there was no way he was going to let him talk to Brendon like that. He wasn't getting dragged into this. Pete looked back with wide eyes and a clenched his jaw. No one was allowed to talk to him like that. Ryan had never yelled at him before but it was clear things had changed.

Ryan rushed over to Brendon's side and grabbed onto him and brought a hand up to his cheek to look him in the eyes. His eyes looked blank as Ryan looked at him. It broke his fucking heart.

"Brendon, Brendon none of that was true, he doesn't know shit, you know that." Ryan almost pleaded with him, trying to get that look off of his face. He was desperate. "I'm sorry, we shouldn't have came. C'mon let's just leave yeah?" 

Ryan placed a kiss in Brendon's forehead.

"Please believe me?" Ryan asked brokenly before peppering kisses over Brendon's face but Brendon only looked at him with that sad look in his eyes. They had to leave.

Now that lead to Pete to his breaking point. He didn't like that Ryan was acting this way. This wasn't supposed to be like this. He was supposed to be with him that's why he-

Pete's thoughts were interrupted by the loud opening of the door being pushed open.

"This is him! This is that fucking brat from the mall!" 

The yelling pulled Ryan and Brendon's eyes from each other and brought their attention to a familiar tall man with sharp features walk into the room with a phone raised in his hand.

Ryan felt his heart drop as he saw the man that's been haunting his nightmares for weeks at the doorway. He couldn't breathe and Brendon's look of sadness turned into one of panic. Before they could even process what was happening and run before the man noticed them, Pete's voice filled the otherwise silent room.

"Gabe, what did I tell you about interrupting me when I have guests over?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Feedback is always appreciated!!


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's all business Ryan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy shit this has over 1000 hits which I really didn't expect so thank you!!
> 
> Enjoy!!
> 
> Song rec: No one will dance Pt.2- Current joys

_"Fuck."_

That was all Ryan could say as he stayed frozen in place, his hand gripped tightly with Brendon's, who looked just as shocked as he was. The quiet curse was enough to grab the attention of both Pete and the man the from the mall, apparently named Gabe.

The second that Gabe laid his eyes on him the look on his face changed from eccentric to malicious. It seemed as if he stared down Ryan for hours even if it was only a few seconds. Ryan saw him reach down into the inside of his jacket right as Pete's voice rang through the otherwise dead silent room. 

"Well, are you going to show me the damn video or not." He bickered out, oblivious to what was happening in front of him.

Gabe stood silent and still as he kept his eyes on the petrified looking Ryan, glancing over at Pete and connecting the dots in his head. He gave a vile smile before throwing the phone at Pete, keeping his place in front of the door.

Ryan could feel his heartbeat in his ears when he saw Pete catch the phone, rolling his eyes at Gabe's action. Ryan turned his gaze quickly to Brendon in that second, Brendon gave him a knowing look as he kept his hand gripped tightly with Ryan's. 

Pete watched the video with a blank expression. The volume was put all the way up so they were able to hear that it was a recording of the street performance that they had done earlier in the night. Once it was completely apparent that it was in fact Ryan and Brendon in the video his interest had seemed to have piqued.

"The brat from the mall eh?" Pete said in a dark voice, his eyes never leaving the screen. 

The tension in the room was unbearable and Ryan and Brendon _needed_ to get out of there. While Ryan was scared shitless in that moment things were starting to come together. He remembered that day at the mall in quick flashbacks. 

_"Oh look at you."_

_“Don’t worry you’re not exactly my type. My boss on the other hand, well he’s another story.”_

_He’d fucking tear you apart.”_

"Ry?" Pete's voice interrupted Ryan's thoughts. It sounded sickeningly fake and sweet, cruel intentions clearly behind his words."You wanna talk about what happened?"

He didn't know what to do, so he just ran. He kept his grip as tight as he could on Brendon's wrist as he took off without warning. There was no possible way for them to make it out of there but he still tried. The second anyone was able to register what was happening, including Ryan himself, Gabe had his gun drawn and pointed at them as he guarded the only exit to the room. Brendon was the one that stopped them. The abrupt stop almost made Ryan fall over and he looked back at Brendon with a frantic and scared look in his eyes. He had to, if they were to have gone any further Brendon doesn't doubt that the trigger would have been pulled, even Ryan knew that, but since he had been unable to really process anything within the last five minutes he of course hadn't been thinking clearly.

"Have a seat Ryan." Pete demanded, his voice calm with an authoritative tone as he sat in the middle of the large couch in the room.

"What did you do?" Ryan whispered out in fear as he finally came to put the pieces together. 

Gabe worked for Pete.

That day at the mall.

It was all Pete.

"It's all business Ryan." Pete said matter of factly. His eyes tranfixed on Ryan as he spoke. "I'll explain if you sit down."

"Ryan..." Ryan heard called quietly from behind him. He turned to see Brendon looking at him with a warning glare. the fear in his eyes extremely evident in that moment. He should have just left. He should have never dragged Brendon into this. While facing Brendon he was still able to see Gabe facing them gun raised and ready to fire. It seemed that he didn't have a choice in that moment. He continued on with his grip on Brendon. He felt as if he physically couldn't let go, either out of fear or protection, or both. 

He went to step fowards toward the couch but was unable to move Brendon along with him. He looked back to see the boy look at him with unbelieving eyes.

"Brendon-"

 _"What are you doing?"_ Brendon hissed back. "This is what he wants, can't you see that?"

Ryan had never seen Brendon like this. It had to be the panic from the situation but it still caught Ryan off guard. Before he was able to respond he heard a snap of fingers come from behind him and Gabe had come up quickly behind Brendon and grabbed him, his arm wrapped around his neck as he held the gun up next to his head, dragging him away just as quick."

"No!" Ryan yelled as he watched Brendon attempt to fight back in the unfortunate position. He ran after them but was too slow as the door slammed in his face. His fist banged on the door as he desperately tried to open the locked door, screaming out for Brendon as he failed to find a way out.

"You'll get him back as soon as we're done talking." Pete sharply snapped. "He was too much of a distraction anyways."

"Fuck you." Ryan said as he turned to Pete only to see him smile.

"I really missed you Ryan." Pete smiled in response.

Ryan couldn't hear anything through the walls of the room and groaned out in frustration as he realized that leaving wasn't going to be easy.

"Okay, I get that you're mad but it would be a lot easier if you just listened." Pete rolled his eyes. "No one's gonna touch your little boyfriend if that's what your worried about." 

Ryan turned and glared at Pete sit there unbothered by what was going on.

"You're a real fucking asshole you know that." Ryan sneered as he reluctantly sat at the door, not wanting to get anywhere closer to him.

"So I've been told." Pete chuckled. "You gonna listen now?"

Ryan stayed quiet so Pete took that as his answer.

"You know I didn't want this to happen. Gabe's an idiot, but I suppose he did show me something important."

Ryan kept his gaze down as he heard Pete's voice getting closer. He heard the steps continue until he saw pair of expensive looking shoes came into his sight. He saw how Pete bent himself down to sit next to Ryan as he stayed stuck to his spot in front of the door.

"What did you see that day in the mall?" Pete asked, his voice barely higher than a whisper as he leaned in close to Ryan's ear. He could feel his breathe in his skin and it crawled knowing that Pete was the one responsible for all the missing people and there he was partying without a single care. 

Ryan stayed quiet as his breathing slowly began to speed up.

"I'm not gonna hurt you Ryan, I would never hurt you." Pete said smoothly as he brought his fingers to move the hair falling on Ryan's face. "Look at me c'mon."

Ryan wanted to scream, but in order to get out of here he had to listen. He slowly brought his gaze up from the floor to Pete sitting next to him leaning over in order to get a look at him. A soft smile broke out on his face when he got a look at Ryan's eyes.

"I've always loved your eyes." Pete complimented quietly.

"What are you doing?" Ryan asked, his voice defensive yet exhausted.

"Trying to get you to understand. What I do is....complicated." Pete tried to explain. "It's all just business."

"What kind of fucking business involves people disappearing. This isn't fucking normal Pete, even for you." Ryan spat out.

Pete sighed at Ryan's behavior and shook his head as he though of a way to explain what was going on.

"There needs to be order." Pete said flatly.

Ryan looked at Pete with a confused look, his vague answer not explaining anything he asked.

"From what Gabe told me, apparently it was you who saw everything." Pete continued, "Ryan, what I do isn't easy to really explain."

"What the fuck are you doing with those people it's not that hard to fucking explain!" Ryan yelled out in frustration. It was all too much.

Pete sat quiet for a second as he looked over at Ryan.

"I sell them." 

Ryan felt his blood run cold as he looked at Pete answer his burning question. His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to make sense of what he just said. _Sell?_ What the fuck does he mean by that?

"W-what?" Ryan stuttered out.

"I don't fucking know, I just get groups and sell them off, I dont know what happens to them I just- fuck it's just what I do, it's not often but occasionally so no one really ever notices the missing." Pete explained.

Ryan felt sick listening to Pete describe what he called just business and crawled back on the palms of his hands as he scooted himself farther from Pete.

"It sounds a lot worse than what it actually is." Pete dismissed as he watched Ryan give him a terrified expression. "Those people are gone. Vegas isn't safe Ryan, this is just a way to keep things...more organized."

"They we're gonna kill us." Ryan said back, his eyes digging into Pete watching him with that same fucking expression.

"Well from what I heard you were being difficult." Pete offhandedly said. "Nobody gets hurt, at least not while under my part of the deal at least. I told you it's all just business deals, nothing more than that."

"What about the counselor?"

"All they told me was that two kids were the reason that we had nothing to give that month, I didn't know it was you two, I don't know how they got to you but they did their job."

Pete didn't know that it was Spencer, not Brendon with him on that day. That was one good thing, if he made it out of here in one piece Spencer was going to kill him but at least he wasn't involved.

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Ryan hesitantly asked as he watched Pete slowly stalk over to him. He got close, way too close as he crawled over almost on top of Ryan as he looked at him with enticing eyes.

"I trust you." Pete said quietly, only inches away from Ryan. "I could make you a deal."

Ryan scanned the face in front of him. There was no hint of sarcasm, he seemed serious, too serious. He silently raised his brow as if to ask Pete to continue, not trusting his voice at the moment. 

"You could stay here, with me.You could get away from your parents, the boring suburbs. I know you've always liked the city. Every night could be like tonight, well at least the fun parts. You would never have to worry about anything again.You could have anything you want. I saw you used the guitar in that video. I could get you a new one. I can get you ten new ones, all you have to do is say yes and stay with me."

Ryan stared stunned as he processed all that Pete just offered. He was really asking him to stay with him in Vegas and wherever else in the world Pete would take him. He'd finally be able to actually leave.

"What about Brendon?" Ryan uttered out.

"Pay him off. Send him home. It won't be an issue." Pete listed off as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "So what do you say?

He would have everything. He wouldn't have any more worries, no more cares. He would leave his old life back in that small suburb along with everyone in it. He could start over again, be something worth while. He imagines the life he could live if he accepts this offer.

The image of Brendon flashes in his mind. His eyes. His smile. His voice. Everything.

Then he has his decision.

"Okay." 

Pete's eyes light up as he hesrs Ryan's answer and a big smile appears on his face before going in and grabbing Ryan into a hug.

"Good choice, god I missed you." Pete mused before pulling away before leaning his face close into Ryan's. Ryan pulled away before Pete could get any closer and looked back at him with wide eyes.

"I need some time before we start that." Ryan said quietly, keeping his eyes down and only shyly glancing at Pete. 

Pete just gave him a warm smile.

"I understand, it's all a little much at first but it'll get better."

Ryan just smiled and nodded along.

"Is it okay if I go home tonight, I'll be back tomorrow. I just wanna say goodbye to everyone, I'll be back tomorrow night."

"That's fine Ry, There's another party set for tomorrow, it'll be even better than tonight's, You won't wanna miss it." Pete boasted before getting up and strolling over to the bar where he picked up an old looking phone and dialed.

"All is good. Let the kid out." He said in a calm voice, smiling over at Ryan as he did.

Seconds later the doors slammed open with Gabe following shortly with Brendon in tow looking a little beat up. Ryan ran over to Brendon asking if he was alright only to get a broken look from him. Pete sent him a knowing look as he helped Brendon up and finally led them out of the room.

"C'mon Brendon, let's go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Surprise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh I hope you guys are gonna like this.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Song rec: Televisions- Current Joys

Ryan held Brendon close to him the entire walk back to the hotel. They both stayed quiet the entire time. Brendon's expression stayed still and sad everytime Ryan would look over at him, which was about every five seconds. 

They didn't even bother with going back to the hotel room as Ryan went straight to the valet to pick up his less than glamorous car. They hopped into the car quickly as they started to make their way back to the less than eventful suburbs. The night didn't go as Ryan had planned, he looked over at Brendon, feeling nothing but guilt as he watched the boy look out the window. It was about twenty minutes of this before Ryan couldn't take the silence anymore 

"Brendon?" Ryan called out quietly, his voice practically giving away what he was going to say.

"Hm." Brendon hummed out tiredly, keeping his gaze to whatever they passed on the empty streets. His voice sounded so void of emotion, it made Ryan feel a strange twinge in his chest when he heard it.

"You okay?" Ryan hated the way he sounded when he asked that. Brendon was obviously not okay but he really just didn't know what to say.

"I'll be fine." Brendon answered shortly. He had looked a little roughed up when he was brought back into the room. Ryan had swore that he had seen some bruising on the highpoint of Brendon's cheekbone, but as he looks now and sees nothing. He realizes he had to have been seeing things.

Ryan only nodded as he continued driving silently, not too far from their small town by now.

"What happened in there?" Brendon asked quietly, still not looking at Ryan. 

The question made Ryan feel as if his heart jumped up to his throat. It wasn't like he could just lie, he realized that he had never lied to Brendon before. It just felt wrong. Brendon had now looked over at Ryan while waiting for his response.

"It's complicated." Ryan sighed out.

Ryan saw the way Brendon's eyes widened as he seemed taken aback by his response.

"What does that mean?" Brendon confronted. Way too much happened tonight to get a bullshit answer like that.

"You wouldn't get it," Ryan shrugged "Honestly Brendon don't worry about it." 

He wanted to get as away from the subject of what happened tonight as soon as possible, but he knew that wasn't going to happen by the looks of it. Brendon's still expression has not gone away as he looked at Ryan as if he was insane.

"You don't have to protect him you know." Brendon scolded. This sudden change in attitude suprising Ryan as he glanced at Brendon quickly. He was surpised he would even say that, obviously Ryan wasn't _protecting_ Pete. Brendon just wasn't there to really understand what had happened.

"I'm not protecting him." Ryan said back defensively. 

"Then why won't you tell me what happened?" Brendon fought back. "It's obvious he had something to do with what happened at the mall. We literally made a plan to figure out what happened that day and now that you know something your keeping it a secret."

Ryan scoffed before noticing that they weren't that far from Brendon's house. He didn't want to fight with Brendon right now and thought it would just be better if he just dropped him off and talked to him tomorrow. Maybe then things would make more sense. He thought Brendon would be okay with this too as he stayed quiet up until they pulled up in front of his house. Ryan expected him to storm off and yell at him or something but he just sat there. They sat together quietly as neither knew what to say. 

When Brendon opened his mouth Ryan expected him to tell him to never talk to him again and to stay out of his life forever, at least that's what he would've done, but Brendon's different. Even with knowing that the words that left Brendon's mouth suprised him.

"You wanna come inside?" Brendon asked quietly, like it was a secret.

"Brendon I-"

"Please?" Brendon begged, his voice came out soft and exhausted before letting out a sigh. "I just-I don't wanna go to sleep mad at you."

The boy was so tired. His eyes drooped and his attempt at a smile to try to convince Ryan to come in came off as sad. It all made Ryan's heart break to see him like this, and it made it even worse knowing that he was the cause of it.

Ryan only nodded before the two got out of the car and quickly retreated into Brendon's house. When they had came in Brendon told Ryan to take a seat, meaning that this conversation wasn't going to be quick and went off to get them some water. While Ryan had felt terrible for what had happened that night and felt the urge to somehow make things right he also couldn't bear having to actually make things right. Usually fights ended with no communication afterwards or no mention of it whatsoever in the future. He had always managed to avoid unwanted confrontation but as he sat still on Brendon's couch he felt his heart race as he knew that he actually had to deal with what was going on for once.

Brendon came back with two glasses of water as he grimaced over at Ryan sitting, unaware of the wide eyed look on his face.

It was awkward.

But also neccessary.

Brendon sat across from Ryan putting him in full view and in main focus. Ryan glanced on the clock on the wall seeing the numbers signify that that it was half passed four in the morning. He supposed everything important really does happen in the odd hours of the night.

"So.." 

"So?"

Neither of them really knew how to start. So they sat there silently for a few more minutes thinking of what to say. The only thing playing in Ryan's mind was Brendon's face when they dragged him out of the room combined with everything Pete had told him, including the deal. He hesitantly thought about telling Brendon about the deal, but went against it knowing it would only make things worse. The idea of having to tell him that made the ache in his chest worse and he quickly took his mind off of it.

That ache has been bothering Ryan since he had entered the club. At first it had just felt like this strong need to keep Brendon safe and away from the debauchery he had brought them to that surrounded them, throughout the night this feeling ate away at him as things unfolded and now left him feeling overcome with the ache that he only wished he knew how to get rid of.

"You going back?" Brendon's voice rang through Ryan's ears. Ryan looked back, looking like a deer in headlights when he heard what he said. 

"...What?" His voice came out panicked.

"You left your guitar at the club." Brendon dully pointed out. "I just assumed you'd be going back."

Ryan had completely forgotten about the guitar. He was mainly concerned with getting Brendon out of there and left without a second thought.

"I guess I kinda have to." Ryan quietly answered, feeling ashamed of admitting that he was going back.

Brendon moved his gaze away when Ryan had said that.

"Ryan," Brendon spoke up. "Why did you bring me?"

"I like having you with me." Ryan responded with no hesitation. It was the truth, everything just felt better with Brendon there with him. He never planned on actually telling him that but now seemed like the best time. The look Brendon gave him made his stomach flutter, that combined with the ache in his chest really made his head a little fucked.

Brendon sat there pursing his lips as he sat there deep in thought.

"Promise me something?" Brendon asked, his voice only barely above a whisper

Ryan nodded.

"No more secrets?" He looked nervous as he said this, hands shaking a bit as he held them clasped together to make it less noticable. "I think it's only fair. We won't get mad at anything that one of us says?"

That was a lot to promise but Ryan found himself nodding and letting out a soft "Yeah." at Brendon's request. Brendon let out a small sigh in relief as he nodded along. This was obviously important to him but Ryan just worried about just what was going to be said.

"So you and him were...?" Brendon asked, looking uncomfortable at the question.

"Yeah, kinda."

"Kinda?"

"No label, all a secret." Ryan answered bluntly. It wasn't until he said it that he realized that he was doing the same thing to Brendon, except this time he was in Pete's shoes. 

"Is that what-"

"No," Ryan said quickly to assure Brendon. "We're not like that. What I had with Pete never meant anything, I know that now.

Looking back at it all, those days he spent crying weren't worth it. It was always clear that Pete never felt the same way Ryan did, but he convinced himself he would, eventually. That never did happen.

"Then why is it a secret?" Brendon asked.

Ryan looked back at him, not able to come up with an answer. The moments in the night where they didn't care about the people around them were the best and Ryan would never forget that.

"It's all I know." Ryan said pathetically.

He didn't miss the sorrow look in his eyes. He pitied him, Ryan didn't want that.

"I know that I shouldn't have gone tonight but I just thought that maybe he had changed, that maybe he was different. When we got there I only saw that he was worse. I couldn't do it alone. I felt like I needed you there, you just make me feel better and I fucking honestly can't explain to you how much you actually mean to me."

It sounded deep but the way Ryan rambled made it seem messy and all over the place. He meant it though. Even Brendon knew as he looked back at Ryan big eyes, suprised that he was able to express this much while he rambled on and on. That was when the realization fully hit him. Everything that Pete said along with his unfiltered thoughts coming out like word vomit helped him become fully aware of his feelings towards the boy with the tired eyes sitting in front of him.

Ryan got up from his spot on the couch across from Brendon and sat himself next to him, personal space completely forgotten. Brendon looked at Ryan nervously as he looked back at him. 

"I don't know what I'm doing." Ryan admitted as truthfully as he possibly could. "All I know is that I want you with me. When I'm with you everything just feels better."

The sad look in Brendon's eyes softened as Ryan waited for any kind of response. He really did just dump all of his feelings out on him but felt felt his stomach sink for every second Brendon stayed quiet. He's not just saying this just to get Brendon to forget about what happened, it was all true and saying that made the ache slightly go away.

He had noticed how Brendon was still shaking slightly as he sat there, nerves taking over him as a took a deep breathe that came out too shaky before letting the words come out of his mouth.

"I love you." 

His voice barely came out louder than a whisper and if they weren't sitting quietly in the room, completely focused on each other, it would have been so easy to miss. 

But he didn't miss it.

Ryan heard him as clear as he possibly could have. He sat there speechless as he stared back with his mouth slightly agape as he sat there in shock. He felt lightheaded as he processed it but felt the sink in his stomach and ache in his chest fully disappear. He had barely even registered that Brendon was waiting for a response as he spoke up once again.

"It's okay if you don't feel the same way, i just wanted you to know-" 

Brendon couldn't even finish his sentence before Ryan threw himself on top of him, shutting him up instantly. His mouth attacked Brendon's as he connected their lips together messily, having this overwhelming need to kiss him that he just couldn't ignore.

"I'm sorry." Ryan muttered out in between kisses. "I'm so sorry for everything." 

Brendon couldn't respond since he had Ryan's mouth on his. He didn't even understand how Ryan was talking right now but he didn't care. He just kissed him back just as desperately as Ryan had. Ryan had pulled back just to lightly place his hand on the side of Brendon's cheek as he looked up at him taking in everything about the boy.

 _"I love you."_ Ryan said back just as quietly. Placing quick kissed all over Brendon.

"I love you I love you I love you." He chanted before ending up back at Brendon's lips. Ryan could feel him smile as he kissed him and smiled back. They stayed like this for a while, unable to think about anything else as they went on and on. 

"Holy fuck you love me!" Ryan smiled after pulling away to look at the boy giggling underneath him, the feeling of it all being so surreal. He brought his lips back to Brendon's, seeing no other way to express himself other than attacking Brendon's lips. When they had pulled apart he opened his eyes to see Brendon looking back at him with nervous eyes.

"What's wrong?" Ryan asked, voice laced in concern.

"I have one more thing." Brendon said hesitantly. He moved Ryan's hands so that they were placed on his shoulders. "Just don't freak out okay."

Ryan only looked back confused as to what Brendon was doing as he laid half on top of him with his hands on his shoulders as Brendon placed his hands securely on Ryan's hips. Brendon sat as quick to bring their lips together after that. He's not gonna lie the position was kind of turning him on but before he could even say anything he noticed things were feeling different, and not in a sexy way. 

It took him a second to realize it but things felt...lighter? He pulled away and opened his eyes to see that they weren't on the couch anymore. In fact they were about two feet above the couch. Ryan looked down at the couch with these comically wide eyes before looking right at Brendon, who just bit his lip as he looked back at him.

"Surpise?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked it!!
> 
> Feedback is appreciated!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!  
> Feedback is appreciated!  
> Thank you!


End file.
